


【铁虫】Die for love

by CharmingU



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, 情蛊梗, 警匪au
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingU/pseuds/CharmingU
Summary: *情蛊梗：下蛊后发作期一个月，被下蛊的人将会连续一个月每天都需要和下蛊者欢爱缓解蛊毒，否则将会被蛊毒噬心而死。下蛊的人在这一个月内每做一次就会在身体上添一道触目惊心的伤口，参差不齐，流脓淌血，无法愈合。一个月后，如果被下蛊的人没有爱上下蛊的人，两个人都会被蛊毒反噬而死。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *情蛊梗：来自知乎上的一条同人梗简介受了启发→下蛊后发作期一个月，被下蛊的人将会连续一个月每天都需要和下蛊者欢爱缓解蛊毒，否则将会被蛊毒噬心而死。下蛊的人在这一个月内每做一次就会在身体上添一道触目惊心的伤口，参差不齐，流脓淌血，无法愈合。一个月后，如果被下蛊的人没有爱上下蛊的人，两个人都会被蛊毒反噬而死。
> 
> *铁罐设定为卖身交易主管，小虫设定为意外落入卖身交易的小鲜肉
> 
> *以肉为主，简单粗暴但不定期更qwq
> 
> *预计为中篇，虐身虐心但结果不虐
> 
> *OOC属于我

01.

浓雾烟圈烧腾在偌大房间上空，侵入肺叶的烧灼气体有着侵城掠地的目眩神迷。昏暗的灯光将烟雾侵烧出金黄色的斜射光芒，隐约可以看见房间内简单铺设的一把软椅和一张工作桌。

烟圈从男人略显僵硬的唇瓣吐出，带着优雅的节奏与完美上扬的升腾弧度。纤细的手指将燃烧一半的烟卷夹在指尖，房间内持续着的沉寂昭示着这一场谈判似乎并不那样顺利。

“这不在我们的考虑范围内，”注意到男人面无表情的严肃神色，站在一旁准备递上合同的助理Happy微微侧身，“您所说的价格问题是Mr.Stark在卖场成立前就已经立下的规矩，您也看到——”

“价格问题是需要调和的，”工作桌对面一位穿戴整齐的男人语气略显僵硬，“这个事情我必须要质问您的上司。”男人的目光猛然投向烟雾背后的那副脸孔，随即便压低了声音，“您这儿的货从前都是精品，但近期客户反馈质量不佳。这与我们的货价可不成正比。”

这句隐忍侵略性的质疑明显是触碰到了他的底线。作为特殊货物交易场上名震四方的执牛耳者，Tony Stark这一个响亮的名字在这一行的地位是绝对不容小觑的。面对这样直接而又不留情面的挑衅和质问，房间内陡升的沉重气氛随着那烟蒂被用力按压在烟灰缸内的动作瞬间弥散开来。

等待了许久，面容之上绽放出一丝笑意。“我们的验货流程从不遮掩。”Tony Stark在半句话音落下之后顿住，“您如果在质疑我手下的办事方式，我随时可以为您作出证明。”

他看到面前作为他原本应该敬重对待的老客户此刻似是赞许般眯起了眼睛，这似乎又一次激起了Tony Stark胸中的怒火。这已经算是十分简单明了的挑衅了，对于市场内部操作的试探和监视的欲望。

下一秒，他站了起来。没有理会Happy似乎要阻止他行动而上前的手掌，焦糖色的双眸中隐蕴着的寒意毫不掩饰便投入了对方带着挑衅意味的视线之中。他转身走在了前面，Happy紧随其后，胳膊下紧紧夹着那待签的合同大步跟了上去。

“001号试验场，”感受到Happy的呼吸声就在耳边，他用压低了的声线克制着喉咙中的怒火，“听说今天晚上这一批有这蠢货的几个货，如果我没记错的话。”

“没错，Boss。”Happy努力加快脚步跟上Tony的步伐，“但这是我们第一次公开验货，或许我们需要通知一下验员做好准——”

“没那个必要。”通往试验场的道路距离他的工作室并不太远，而Tony此刻则停在了试验场入口处的洗手消毒池打开了水管，冰凉而清洁的水源喷涌而出，“……我来。”

在登上特殊交易市场主管地位之前，Tony Stark必须承认他对验员的了解是绝对充分的，因为这是他曾经一度甚至开始厌倦的工作。为了摆脱地位低下而又没有任何主导权的验员工作，他同时也必须承认自己做了几笔交易才登上了这样一个位置，但在为了维护生意圈上的圣洁名声之下，这一次他必须重操旧业。

挑衅了Stark卖场权威的他那个所谓老客户紧随其后，将他双手消毒和虹膜验证通过试验场入口的一举一动看在眼里。瞬间被开放的嘈杂试验场映在眼前，一时间空气中弥漫着的低沉气息瞬间点燃起来。

试验场内是半封闭形态，隔间将每一个验员和人货分割开来，做到个人隐私的相对保护。然而对于这些即将被卖往下一阶交易所的人体货物来说，片刻的隐私似乎对于他们并没有什么可言之处。每一个开始试验的隔间都会打开红灯，只有在试验结束可以接受运输的隔间才会点亮蓝灯。

在货物繁忙期，寻找一个空余的隔间并不是一件容易的事。但这对于一位难得巡查的总管来说似乎不值一提。这是一个庞大的地下组织，当然这样的机密组织纯盈利额同样也是令人侧目的。似乎仅仅是等待了一分钟左右的时间，从入口另一侧几人推动着的推床便映入眼帘。被黑色布袋包裹地十分紧实身形死死固定在躺车之上，Tony一行人顺势便跟了过去。

Happy抢在他的前面快步跑去拦下了那一辆推床，在几语交涉之下得到了推床的权利。Tony在得到了两个深躬之后紧接着便跟了上去，Happy将推床上夹着的货物简介交给了他。

“……Peter Parker，年龄18，健康检验安全，目前——”

“推他进去。”Tony并没有等Happy把那单子上的简介读完，“我得速战速决。”

隔间内空间充裕，足够一张推床和至少四个人的填充。推床内的“货物”十分安静，而带着强烈好奇的参观者认真打量着已经全副武装的Tony Stark以及他面前躺直的黑布袋，望着Tony那双正在认真活动关节的手发呆。

Happy在一切安置好后退出了隔间，而隔间内只有了Tony，那位参观者以及这个黑布袋遮盖下的“货物”三个人。在隔间的灯光被他摁下红光时，血红的光线将他猛然扭过的脸映得有些邪意的模糊。“准备好您的眼睛了吗，先生？”

似乎就在他话音落下的那一秒，Tony活动好的指节顺着那黑布袋的边缘处摸到了那隐蔽在内的拉链。沉闷的链锁声跃入耳膜，手中麻利而迅速的动作将麻袋内部的物景一刹那暴露在外。

猝不及防迎上的一双猛然弹开的眸子，Tony手中的动作有所停滞。鲜红色的灯光将两颗瞳仁映到猛然紧缩，赤裸的身形在第一眼的记忆之下完全可以被判定为是一个清秀而又年少的拥有者。黑色的布条将男孩的双唇锁得紧紧，因为紧张而剧烈起伏的瘦弱胸膛在灯光的照射下有着难以掩饰的恐惧。

他微微将身体前倾与那男孩的距离靠近了些，稚嫩胸膛之上散发着的微弱甜嫩气息令他喉咙因为干涸而紧缩。洗净的指尖顺着肌理分明的胸膛滑向衬着丝淡红的乳尖，目光紧锁着那双深色眸子从没移开过。Tony从那双澄澈的双眸中看到了难以掩饰的恐惧，当然这是他这十几年来见到过的最熟悉的表情。

但他必须承认，这是他见过最澄澈的一双眸子。他或许在这耀眼的红色光芒之下看不穿这双眼睛，但Tony似乎给了自己一个小小的暗示。他的指尖在那乳尖外侧徘徊数次之后揉搓了上去，力度不大不小但足以刺激到男孩从未触碰过的惊喜点。身体上敏感部位被触碰的潮涌令男孩从喉咙中下意识溢出一声惊呼，Tony猛地抬起眼睑，那双稚嫩眼眸中跳跃着的些许羞耻令他浑身上下的欲念细胞开始燃烧。

是个尚未被开发的孩子。他将推床旁的检验单抽了出来，记录下了检验过程中Tony遇到的第一个敏感点。男孩从始至终没有任何动作，这是Tony感到惊讶的另外一点。他将自己手指的触摸面积扩大成整个手掌，男孩嫩滑而又凹凸不平的身体肌线带给Tony的不仅仅是一刹那的视觉享受，那由于恐慌而微微发抖的皮肤同样传递给他一丝难以抑制的冲动欲望。他缓慢抚摸着男孩齐整肌理的腹部，弧度诱人而又恰到好处的腰线，指尖逗留在那小腹的区域一时间没有动作。

他又一次看向了那双眼睛，而他似乎瞧到了一丝隐忍的恳求。他知道男孩在恳求他什么，那是绝望的求救，而这似乎是Tony永远都不会满足的事情。他最终还是触向了男孩仍在沉睡着的下半身，带着一丝温热的肌肤给他些许期待的快感。

起初他的动作是缓慢的，他可以考虑到这个孩子心理上的紧张和拘谨。当他揉搓那阴茎顶端的敏感部位时，他刻意将力度放大了些，因为他实在想听到那孩子隐忍的哼声，尽管这种想法似乎是不专业了点，但Tony这一回出奇的十分有兴趣。

毫无疑问的，他听到了那声可以满足他期待的低吟。他不经意间勾起了嘴角，他必须承认自己的兴趣是真的被点燃了。

这绝对是一个未经人事的孩子，这是Tony从他不出几下套弄便将男孩的下体引得笔挺坚硬后判断出来的。显然这样的反应男孩是并不满意甚至不接受的，Tony看到他因为这个而紧闭着的双眼，而他又一次伸手在检验单上记录了下来。他在上下逐渐加快的撸动之中可以清晰地听到那从喉咙中挤压出的低沉喘息声，以及男孩骨节因为紧张蜷缩而发出的咔咔声响。

下一个步骤通常进行得最快，因为那并不怎么可以让验员接受，以及“货物”从来不会服帖的去配合这样一项检查，因为这确实可耻的要命。

而这一次，这项检查却是Tony完全可以预料到结果但仍然有足够兴趣去尝试的内容。他放开了那已经笔挺的下体，男孩的喘息声弱了下来。他将那两只有力但仍然有些瘦削的脚腕握起，动作十分娴熟地将两条略显紧张的腿蜷在一旁。Tony将自己的身体靠得更近了一些，以便他的动作可以施展开来。似乎是猜不透Tony接下来的动作将是什么，男孩小心翼翼将上半身抬了起来，随后便迎上了Tony略带笑意的脸庞。

他缓慢地将指尖探向了那片区域，男孩身体上带来的温热将他的心跳瞬间加快。他触摸到那稚嫩而又有着些许触感的褶皱，那一次顶压让男孩一时间浑身上下都紧张地紧绷起来。Tony不禁抬起眼睑，看着那双惊恐的眸子嘴角噙起一抹笑意。

“你如果放轻松一点，一切很快都会结束，”Tony眯起眼睛，“我保证。”

男孩由于紧张而加速的喘息似乎并没有为此平息，但在几秒钟沉默之后，紧绷的肌理缓慢放松了下来。似乎察觉到了这一瞬间的变化，Tony的手腕微微扭动了一下。

下一秒，他的指尖精准而又迅速的探入那个紧闭的褶皱，猛然被撑开的穴口瞬间包裹住Tony探入的指尖，又随着他的深入而缓慢吞吐。男孩的身体在受到侵入之后瞬间蜷成一团，喉咙之中呼喊出的极度恐惧和痛楚似乎是一丝无力的反抗，但Tony的动作仍然继续。他当然不会因为这一声惊呼而停止，至少对他不会。

“呼……真紧，”他在感受到那甬道用力吸入他的内力之后下意识低喘出声，“我觉得你可能接受不了另外一根了，嗯？”

似乎在男孩猛烈点头的动作之后，Tony仍然保持着隐忍的笑意。他在感受到一根指头已经完全探到极限之后开始准备他的另一个指头，略显干燥的褶皱似乎并没有给他预留一根手指的余地。

他是可以在这里止住的，作为一个验员他的工作已经完成了。他检测到了这个男孩的敏感度，探测到男孩的紧致度和身体的手感纹理，他完全可以离开。但Tony突然有了一种想要进行下去的冲动，至少看看这个孩子究竟能不能接受更加深度的刺激。

他毫不犹豫探入了另一根手指。这一次的探入更加困难，而男孩身体的颤抖程度更加剧烈。男孩的喉咙深处冒出的呜咽似乎已经没有了恳求意味，更多的则是无助的绝望。干涩的甬道内壁用力吸吮着Tony探入的手指，紧致的吸入感令Tony浑身上下都激动了起来，甚至身体内部酝酿着的滚烫欲望已经开始了运作。他的动作深入了一些，男孩因为疼痛而紧绷起来的身体已经完全僵硬。

该死的。Tony紧贴着推床边缘的下体已经肿胀得发疼，这是他没有预料到的。他莫名其妙有一种想要自我发泄的欲望，而从头脑深处迸发出的一个想法令他灵光一现。

他猛地变换了他指尖的动作，原本仅仅探入的手指开始抽插起来。男孩的身体随着他的反复动作而扭动着，喉咙之中下意识流溢出来的呻吟毫无意外滚入Tony的耳廓，同样也毫无意外的燃起了他的好奇心。Tony将身体贴近了那穴口一分，两根指节更加深入。甬道之内反复吸吮着他指壁的力量令他沉迷，而他的指尖灵巧地在内壁周围探索着，期待着，似乎是一次冒险。

他不打算再探入一根手指了，因为他感受到了那孩子内壁之中开始从某一处蔓延的温热液体。他的动作在几秒之后稍微固定了一番，因为他的指尖似乎触碰到了什么。

那个地方很深，Tony的中指很艰难才能触碰到那里。他将自己的位置又一次调整之后，随后一个猛力便又一次插了进去。那是一块粗糙而明显的凸起，很容易便可以从那光滑温热的内壁之中分辨出来。被大力触碰到体内敏感点的男孩身体猛然跳动起来，喉咙中流出的剧烈喘息如同带着惊喜的乐声，而这是此刻最让Tony入迷的事物之一。他似乎可以感受到男孩因为触碰到敏感点而迅速升温的内壁，一切才刚刚开始，这样的扩张已经达到了极致。他现在就可以准备将手抽出来，解开他的皮带——

Tony最后将手抽了出来，在男孩的声音已经无法连续溢出的时候。他的指壁已经沁上血珠，这是Tony已经预料到的。这一次他不能再进行下去了，至少现在不行。

被扩大的穴口因为手指的猛烈抽出而飞快紧锁，被指尖携带出的一滴血珠滴在黑色的布袋之上被浸湿，空中弥漫着的情色气息令站在Tony身后的男人一时间驻足说不出话。他下意识嗅了嗅指壁之上仍然带着丝滚烫的血珠，最后靠近了男孩的脸颊。

男孩的面容已经被泪水浸透，噙着一丝氤氲的双眸透过湿润看向那双带着些许笑意的眼睛。Tony认真地注视了他一阵之后，从他西服上衣中掏出了一张纸巾，动作缓慢地将手上的血珠擦拭干净。

转过身，他将自己已经完成的检验单递给了身旁的男人。“流程就是这样，我亲爱的朋友。如果您还有什么疑问，或许没什么可以比您亲自尝试一下更保险的了，您说是吗？”

话音落下，他将红色的灯光灭下。隔间的门被Happy打开，站在外面的不仅是Happy一人，还有来自那位老客户的一位助理。

“不，这已经很清楚了。”飞快审阅完检验单的男人快步跟上了Tony，语气中似乎带着些许惊喜，“真的不好意思，Mr.Stark。这是我的过错，我一定要承认。”

似乎没给Tony说话的机会，男人在他身后继续了下去。“那我们现在来谈一笔交易如何？我出十万，就是他，价钱可以商——”

“他？”

本来反复擦拭指壁的Tony动作骤然停止，似乎是难以置信般转过身的犀利目光让男人下意识停下了脚步。他在反问过后顿了顿，眉头紧蹙，随后转头凝视着正举着合同的Happy。

“不好意思，朋友。这个货已经有客户了。”

似乎是一阵迟疑，紧接着又是追问。“对方什么价格，我可以抬价。我保证给您一个满意的价格，甚至超出您的预算。”

“我的交易从来不倒手。”

Tony提起嘴角，随后大步向前。似乎是几秒之后，Tony听得到紧随其后的脚步声。猜测到那是谁的步调，Tony没有将脚步放慢，因为他出奇的喜欢听那个因为身材所限而必须调快步伐的忙乱脚步声，紧接着便是Happy略显惊讶的质问。

“您……您搞错了，Boss。这个Parker是今天刚搞到手的，准备验完再上市。如果——”

“我买下了。”Tony侧目，“现在就把他的名单撤销掉，他已经被买下了。”


	2. Chapter 2

02

“你叫什么名字？”

赤裸着蜷缩在柔软大床上的Peter在听到这样一句询问之后警惕起来。从被子内散发出的清淡身体气息扑入鼻腔，那是他所不熟悉的味道。他可以听到赤着双脚在木地板上行走的哒哒声响，这可能也是他选择缩着脑袋不做声的原因。Peter由内而外是害怕的，他必须承认。

因为他从未接受过那个。身体被侵入的感觉。

关于之前发生的一切，Peter始终是一头雾水的。作为一位刚刚上岗不到一个月的实习警察，他现在要做的就是日常便衣巡逻也没有其他的职责，而他真的也只是恰巧的事撞见了这个地下组织。

然后他来到了这里。在得到一笔巨款之后。

他可以听到距离他大概五米开外衣物摩擦的沙沙声。Peter小心地控制着自己开始加速的心跳，试探般将脑袋伸出被角一点点。本以为这样细微的动作不会被那个人发现，但显然他还是低估了那个人对他的注意力。

男人将系在腰间的浴袍结扣缓慢抽开，刚刚沐浴完毕而浸湿的头发在灯光下反射光芒，甚至还有水滴顺着耳尖朝肩胛下滑。Peter毫无防备的与那双微眯的眼眸相遇，最后干脆不再移开目光。

“……Peter Parker。”

他迟疑了很久才回答了男人刚才的问题。

他听到男人从胸膛深处发出的一声应允，紧接着便是被角被轻轻捏起的突然动作。Peter下意识用脚尖勾住一只被角，但男人是从他的脖颈开始掀动的。

掀开被子的一瞬间，Tony不确定自己有没有嗅到那孩子身上那股清淡的牛奶香气，但他是确确实实看到了那肌理分明的麦色肌肤。可能是之前由于红色灯光的缘故，Tony甚至没有注意到这个孩子的眼睛是一种带着澄澈水润的浅褐色。当他把被子撤到那孩子的腰间时，他似是满意般提起嘴角。

“Tony Stark。”自我介绍般，他将手指放开，“你18岁了？”

男孩似是胆怯点了点头，身体小心翼翼向上拱动一下调整姿势。Tony将仍然附着着最后一圈的浴袍腰带熟络解开，随后便是半敞着的胸膛。“看来我是担不上侵犯未成年的罪名了，嗯？”

在一双惊恐眼眸的注视下，Tony将身上唯一包裹着的浴袍褪了下来。还沾染着浴后湿润的肌肤看起来有着异样的情调，但对于未经人事的Peter来说似乎是有着警觉的微妙。现在他们两个人同样是一丝不挂了，而Peter努力让自己的目光不去注视那男人显眼的下半身。

Tony很自然地从Peter这一侧爬上了床，刻意从Peter身上垮了过去躺在了他身旁。Peter僵硬在原地不敢动作，身体平坦在床面有着无法预料的紧张与警惕。

规律的呼吸拍打在Peter的耳廓之上有着柔软的细微瘙痒，这样本来就对气息敏感的Peter刹那间精神了许多。他警惕地斜过眼角，正半撑着身子俯视着他的男人面带些许笑意。

Peter认真地看着那双柔褐色的眸子，无法想象拥有这样一双眼睛的人接下来将会对他做点什么。男人将手十分自然地放在了他上下起伏的胸膛之上，同时也是顺理成章的又一次触碰到他茱萸色的两枚凸起。他下意识抽了口气，缩紧的瞳孔似乎完全体现了他此刻急剧上升的恐惧。

“你很敏感，”男人低沉着声音将指尖下移，顺着那腹部的肌理沟谷滑向越来越隐秘的私处，“……在我体测你的时候，我就发现了。”

Peter的身体有着由于紧张而难以抑制的微微颤抖。“Mr.……Mr.Stark，”他试探般以这样的方式呼唤他，“我可以问一句……您需要我来干什么……呢……”

腹部游离的指尖短暂一顿，紧接着动作继续。“我喜欢这个称呼，kid。”带着些许磁性的低沉嗓音似乎夹杂着一丝笑意，“你指什么，我为什么把你买下来？”

Peter紧张地咽了口唾沫。

温热的触感让Tony浑身上下有着说不上来的舒适。他几乎是趁那孩子毫无防备之下触碰到那私处的温度，而Tony明显感觉到那部位已经有了反应。这是他完全没有想到的，关于这个Peter Parker的敏感度到底下限在哪里，这让Tony彻底开始了好奇。

当他将指尖触碰到那阴茎顶端的凸起时，Peter的身体飞快地颤抖了一下。注意到男孩略显强烈的反应，Tony带着恶意用双指反复揉搓了几番，手中的器物明显开始有所胀大。身旁的男孩下意识支起上身，呼吸声明显加速。“这个，这个不……”

Tony顺着他支起的上身反压了过去，牢牢地将已经开始蠢蠢欲动的男孩禁锢在身下。Peter重重地跌在床铺之上，因为突然拉近的距离而加速喘息。身下的刺激还在加剧，温热的手掌划过他的双球，触碰着他阴茎顶部最敏感的位置。

Peter实在不愿意承认自己真的硬了。他不确定这算不算一种该死的欲望，而他但愿不是。

Tony将虚掩在Peter双腿之上的被子大力掀开，这样一来两个人真的是肌肤相贴。有力的双臂将Peter的两条腿分到最开，以至于Peter感觉自己的大腿根部有了即将撕裂的痛感。已经被双指侵入过一次的穴口因为这样突然的动作微微开始发疼，Peter紧张的心跳声将两个人的气氛上升到情色的意味。

听到Peter口腔中倒抽的一丝凉气，Tony飞快触碰着他穴口周围的褶皱。“很酸？”

Peter没有应腔。男人突然从他身体之上坐了起来，这让Peter疑惑地皱起眉头。Tony侧过身趴在一旁拉开了床头的抽屉，紧接着他手中拿出的一枚小瓶引起了Peter的注意。

指尖巧妙地将小瓶的瓶口开启，随后动作娴熟般将指尖探了进去。Peter可以清晰地听到那手指与湿润液体交触而发出的啪啪水声，这在两个人的卧室之内有着异样的情迷声响。

Peter最后闭上了眼睛。他听到瓶盖被拧上的声音，紧接着小瓶被放回了原处。男人挪动着身体，两人因为肌肤相贴而上升的体温令Peter感到一丝燥热。被张开的双腿微微有些颤抖，Peter认真地等待着，最后直到穴口处有一丝清凉缓缓靠近。

他猛地弹开眼皮，紧接着便是异物探入的不适感。但出乎意料的，这一次探入并没有Peter先前感觉那样干涩的难受。或许也有他不久前已经被扩张过的缘故，一根手指的探入非常顺利，而他很快也适应了这样的侵入。下一秒之后便是第二只，这让他的身体感觉有点异样的不适。他下意识从喉咙中溢出一声轻哼，又因为听到自己这样的声音之后咬住了下唇。

“到这里吧，”话音落下，Tony将手指抽了出来。猛然抽出的双指让原本已经适应粗度的内壁瞬间收缩，开合的穴口在Tony的观察之下有着淡红色的刺激。下一秒，他将自己的身体站立起来，两个人的姿势开始变得更加亲密。

两只手指便紧密包裹的质感让Tony有点迫不及待，他确实是有点心急了。他的身体早就开始了一切准备，包括他的性器也早已开始肿胀发疼。面对那孩子已经微微发红的穴口，内心之中腾跃而起的疼怜仅仅是刹那间的事情，紧接着便是源于生理上的渴求和欲望。

似乎是没有任何征兆的，Peter全身上下的肌肉瞬间紧绷。粗壮而又坚硬的性器猛然探入的剧痛令他浑身上下的细胞都尖叫起来，而他下意识的一声惊叫似乎让身上的人动作停止了下来。

紧接着便是用力的深入。阴茎被完全紧密包裹着的快感令Tony一时间失去意识，一股脑想要插到底的欲望指示他就这样做。他原本试图用这样用力的动作引起男孩从喉咙中挤压出的诱人声线，但跃入耳膜的仅仅是一连串隐忍的轻吟。

“你紧的让我动不了，kid。”Tony压低声音在Peter体内深入着，“……放轻松。把你的牙齿松开。”

Peter明显是用力咬着自己的口腔内壁的。他不允许自己发出那样淫荡的叫声，作为一个男孩他拒绝那样。集中在下体带来的撕裂剧痛让他浑身难以抑制的猛烈发抖，紧紧咬住口腔内壁而带来的另外一种痛感似乎可以帮助他缓解疼痛。

Tony并没有感觉自己身下的男孩有怎样的放松。照这样下去，一切根本没办法进行。鉴于与这个孩子是初次见面，甚至对话屈指可数，或许他并没有完全得到孩子的信任。他动作放缓下来，抽出一只手开始撸动男孩同样挺立起来的下身。双重刺激让Peter又一次试图发出声响，但他抑制住了。

Tony深吸了口气。男孩在他的撸动之下反复吞吐着些许呻吟的声线，但没有一个音节是完全迸发出来的。他深吸口气，手中的动作变得粗鲁起来。似乎是不满意一般，反复抽插的动作变得结实有力，一次一次顶冲着Peter体内深处仍待开发的内壁。

“……叫出声来，”带着深重喘息的男声从前方传来，Peter咬紧的下唇开始沁出血迹，“让我听听你的声音，Peter。”

Peter无言的反抗失效了。房间内疯狂上涨的情色意味令他目眩神迷，下身带来的刺痛感受令他开始恍惚。似乎在看到他微微摇动的脑袋在反抗之后，一声无奈的叹息让他颤抖的身体缓缓放松了一些。

“别让我这样做，kid。”

似乎是毫无征兆般，体内的器物猛然顶入了Peter的更深处，剧烈而又突然的动作令Peter下意识便惊叫出来。不出意外的，他可以清晰地感觉到甬道之中集中在某一地方而传递到浑身上下的意外快感，那是夹杂在痛苦之中唯一的慰藉。

“……不，”疼痛与快感交织为他带来的崩溃神情激发了他生理性的泪水，“不，Mr.Stark……太疼了……”

Tony把这一切都当做没听见。下体因为一次一次的冲撞和温热紧致的包裹而刺激地越来越有力而坚硬，小腹内酝酿的一股热流让他的喉咙干涸而颤抖。右手对于Peter性器上下的撸动并没有停止，男孩开始潮湿的顶端预示着或许他已经快要达到了极限。

几次浅插之后的深入搅得Peter开始意识模糊。一次一次的顶撞使房间内开始发出肉体碰撞的情色声音，而体内的疼痛渐渐变得麻木。敏感点被触碰的感觉出奇的让Peter感到舒适，甬道对于异物的反复动作似乎也开始了缓慢接受。

“……你只要听话，很快就会结束了，”夹杂着喘息声的轻声呢喃令他微微闭上眼睛，“你的可塑性让我惊讶，Peter。”

突然间被触碰的敏感点像是电击一般从身体内部扩散开来，而Peter瞬间受到的高度刺激已经完全突破了他精神上的控制。“这……这里为什么……为什么……”他的声音颤抖而微弱，下体被温热手掌上下撸动的刺激同样令他欲仙欲死，“嗯……不……”

他没有意识想要抗拒射精，但已经是他无法控制的了。那只手的动作规律十分巧妙合适，甚至力度大小刚刚好。在突然加速的撸动之下，Peter毫无预兆地将那精液喷射到了那精洁的胸膛之上。快感猛烈释放的感觉有一种浑身瘫软的无力，但下身某个部位依旧在接收刺激的内在享受似乎并没有就此停止。

Tony的动作幅度变得更大。他的阴茎可以清晰地感受到那内壁之上的细微凸起，对于那紧致的包裹感觉体会到这样的位置并不困难。他知道自己只需要再刺激几次也会发泄出来，但他还想再拖一拖。

“嗯……Mr.Stark……”他已经完全顾不上控制声线之类的羞耻感，已经完全失去尊严的感觉让他突然有点如释重负，“啊……为什么……”

身上的男人突然将上身探了过来，而紧闭双眼的Peter并没有发现男人与他距离的靠近。直到他可以感受到扑在鼻尖的呼吸时，他猛地弹开眼皮，而这一刻已经迟了。

随着身下温热液体喷入甬道的冲击感燃起，他吻了上来。Peter在意乱情迷之中无法控制自己的嘴上动作，更何况他根本没有任何经验。滚烫而湿润的舌在几番舔舐之后便深入Peter的口腔侵城掠地，在那用力的深入之中他甚至可以尝到自己口腔内壁因为刚才隐忍时的用力啃咬而散发出的血腥气息。

“嗯……”短暂地将舌尖抽出来，Peter在恍惚间听到那压低了声线的呢喃，“做爱的感觉如何，Peter？”

Peter努力把两个人脑袋的距离拉远一点，这样让他的眼睛可以完全调焦到可以把男人的五官看的真切。在难以控制的反复喘息之后，他皱着眉回答。

“……不太好，Mr.Stark。”


	3. Chapter 3

03.

“做爱需要爱么，Mr.Stark？”

男孩稚嫩的声线勾勒在棱角分明的耳角，带着温存后的些许无力和虚弱。

“……你问住我了，kid。”坐在床边修整领结的男人没有回头，“你怎么看，Peter？”

“嗯……我认为，”吃力地将上身撑起，“需要的吧。”

“但是……我不爱你，你当然……也不爱我。”音色中带着无奈的声线，男孩接上了自己的上半句话。

随着话音落下，男人从床边站了起来。衣衫整洁的面容复现，Peter看着那副方才仍呈现着欲火颜色的深棕色双眸，心尖被那深邃的目光颤动。仅仅是一个眼神，最终男人起身离开。

Peter算是认为这个男人是默认自己的那句话了。

※

揽货的日子Tony总会做上充足的身体准备，因为如果有必要时看对眼的上等货是可以让他操上一顿再买回仓库的。当然他必须承认，这一次他打扮的光鲜入眼，仅仅是为了参加一个碰头会议，也仅此而已。

莫名其妙的，在他买下那个男孩之后，或许是精力所致，他没什么新鲜感去尝试另一个了。

或许说出去没人敢相信，Peter Parker是他买下的第一个男孩。辗转过几百笔人体交易的Tony Stark对于肉体上的买卖已经完全麻木，关于生意上的小便宜他能占的便是享受到货的第一笔福利，那便是可以免费享受任何一个他看对眼的生理服务。买下一副皮囊并不会耗费他多少钱，但Tony Stark本意当然不是持久战——任何一副他一眼看去有欲望的肉体都仅仅是千篇一律的情爱玩物。

但那个孩子带给他的却不是那样。他从未见过那样一双澄澈的眼睛，以及在面对性事前一副纯真情怯的稚嫩模样。这可能便是为什么在他掏出钞票砸在那个男孩胸膛上告诉他“你跟我走”时心头一阵似乎自责般的戳痛，也是他为什么在听到第一个人问他“做爱需要爱么”这样看起来很简单但他真的不知道该如何回答的问题后瞬间词穷，好像这是Tony Stark第一次感受到自己的良心。

——会疼吗？

那孩子坐在车后座上，Tony把他从交易场带回家时无厘头的一个问题。Tony告诉他做爱是不会疼的，或许至少他没有疼过。

这一次是他的老友Rhodey与他的约会。关于Tony Stark的人情圈子鱼龙混杂，但是不可否认的是Rhodey一直以来都是自己的左膀右臂。但是Rhodey与他从事的业事并不相同，他们的工作上只有稍微一点的契合而已。

Tony强烈要求这一次的碰面不要在蹦迪酒吧，这让已经准备好带上情趣装备的Rhodey吃了一惊。幸好Tony Stark还保持着姗姗来迟的个人习惯，否则Rhodey真的会以为自己的浪子好友要改邪归正了。

“准备好回答我的问题了吗，”远远看见衣冠整洁的Tony Stark，Rhodey吐了一层烟圈后将烟头碾压在水缸内站起，“你真是不可思议。”

“不可思议我居然约你到咖啡馆？”西装革履的男人拉开Rhodey面前的软凳，两个人相对而坐。柔软温和的轻音乐用最低的音线划过馆内的每个角落，沉静的夜晚确实从来没有属于过这两个人。“让我看看你今天给我带了点什么？”

“我听说你做了一笔交易，”Rhodey若有所思地倚靠在椅背上，“这是第二件不可思议的事。”

一瞬间的迟疑之后，Tony从上衣兜中掏出一支烟，Rhodey很自然地拿出了打火机开了火。吸入第一口烟熏气息之后，Tony在吐出的烟圈中发出一声轻笑。“我来猜猜。既然你知道了这个，我估计你要给我搞一点关于安全措施的产品传销了。没错吧，Rhodey？”

面前的男人在听到他这样的猜测之后笑了起来。“别捣乱我的三观，Tony。安全措施可不是你的风格。”

两个人一时间没再说话，空中漂浮着的淡灰色烟圈遮盖住Tony的五官，被朦胧遮盖着的模样有丝阴郁的沉寂。几秒过后，Rhodey从他身旁的挎包中掏出了一个纸袋。“我的新货，”他压低声音道，“其实听起来很离谱，但我想让你帮我个忙。”

Tony眯起眼睛。

“你那儿交易多，”Rhodey把纸袋向Tony的方向推了推，“我想销路应该不错。”

“怎么帮你？”Tony顺手将烟支夹在指尖，另一只手将纸袋抽了起来，微微撑开袋口，随后推测，“嗯，想试货。”

Rhodey挑了挑眉毛。“咱俩的合作套路你还不清楚？”语气中夹杂着些许笑意，“如果反馈不错的话，我就外销了。”看着Tony将纸袋内的药粉拿出来之后，他吁了口气，“……但这个药，可能销路不会太广。”

Tony撇了撇嘴角，似是不相信般。“怎么卖？”

“不是钱的问题。”Tony小心翼翼地将药粉打开，鼻翼微张。Rhodey眯起眼睛凝视着他，压低声线，“我怕有人担不起这个药效。”

Tony在话音落下后挑起眼睑，顿了顿之后又一次看向了手中的药粉。

“情蛊，一种毒药。”Rhodey接过Tony指尖夹着的已经快要燃尽的烟头并捻进水缸，“如果挺过来了，两个人都会得到爱情。”他迟了一阵，最后续上，“……真正的爱情。”

Tony眼眸中闪烁过一丝无可捉摸的深邃意味。似乎几个心跳的时间，他生硬地勾起嘴角，指缝之间松力便将那药粉丢在桌上。“这种纯情的东西，你居然要我一个肉体贩子帮你做传销，Rhode，我劝你还是趁早——”

“……是，这种伤人伤己，拿命换人的伎俩你看不上，”微微提高的声线似乎预示着Tony对方已经有点不快了，“你别说在你那儿买货的人都和你一样为了欢愉，也只有真正担得起后果的人才会买它。”Rhodey的神色已经严肃起来，气氛似乎有些尴尬地令人窒息。“我只用知道你那里有没有需要用性爱来换感情的人，然后你给我们牵一条线，交易就完成了。”

“……成交？”

突然打断两个人谈话的手机铃声响起，Tony从短暂的失神被拉回。他承认自己有一瞬间居然并不排斥这个所谓情蛊，尽管他说不上什么理由自己为什么接受了它。从西装衣兜掏出手机，Tony看到那个备注之后微微皱起眉头。

“我现在没心思听你的验货汇报，Happy。”Tony贴着话筒道，“你今天提前了一个小时。”

“不，Boss，”电话那头男人的声音气喘吁吁，“是Parker，”他一口气似乎支撑不了他的一句话，“他……告诉我他想透透气，然后他没再回来。我在周围找他但我没有发现——”

似乎是下意识般，Tony猛地从靠椅上坐了起来。剧烈的动作让原本端坐的Rhodey霎时也警惕起来，Tony紧握手机的指节开始发白。

“很好，但我在他的上衣里放了追踪器。”Tony眯起眼睛，“Happy，作为我的助理你是不是太需要找点事干了？”摁下挂断，他偏过头看向一脸不知所措的Rhodey。他伸过手将药粉拿了过来，飞快将手机和药粉放置在衣兜里。

“成交。”

※

当Tony发现追踪仪的地址显示在纽约地铁站时，胸膛之内迸发出无厘头的怒火和愤懑将理智吞噬。他没想到那个孩子会趁他不在的时候偷偷跑掉，而Tony生气的不仅仅是如果Peter跑掉他的三十万就要打水漂的事。

因为有追踪仪的缘故，Tony并没有耗费多少力气便准确的找到了正在自动取票口准备投入硬币的Peter。从咖啡馆到地铁站的距离大概是有二十分钟的车程，但在Tony闯了两个红灯以及八十迈的速度之下以十分钟便赶到了目的地。

Peter身后排着四个人，Tony径直冲了过去。没有理会队伍内因为有人插队而发出的抗议声，他伸手攥住了Peter的脖颈，生硬地将他拉出了队伍。

被突然挟持的Peter如同受了惊的小狗，一头原本已经被整理好的棕色头毛因为粗鲁的动作揉搓地乱七八糟。手中努力扭动试图挣脱的力道让Tony竟然越来越生气，那种跟踪得逞的一瞬间得意飞快消散。怀中的Peter扬起头，在看到是Tony之后泄了气。

“……Mr.Stark，”男孩的声音带着些许无奈，“我得回去……我不能待在这儿，我不想……我需要……”

“需要什么？嗯？拿着我的钱跑路？”Tony用力拎住Peter的后衣领紧贴着他的耳朵低吼，“咱们做了一把交易，生意场上由不得你自己的性子，Peter。你这就是违背合约的行为了。”

Tony的力道很大，身旁的男孩完全被他拖拽着前行。地铁站外灯火辉煌，夜晚的纽约街道灯红酒绿。男孩试图以类似“这不是我的本意”之类的话来为自己开脱，但显然并不能消灭Tony此刻的气焰。直到Tony重重地将Peter甩在自己刚刚熄灭引擎甚至还有点温热的引擎盖上时，Peter才勉强安静了下来。

已经是街道偏僻的一角，鲜少的路人已经完全可以与两个人的世界隔离开来。在Peter将身体调整到合适的姿势靠在引擎盖边缘时，他无助的深吸口气。

“……说真的，Mr.Stark。我不得不——”

Tony将他的脊背摁压在引擎盖上，男孩的声音戛然而止。这样的距离让男孩有点发自内心的恐惧，他试图躲避那双犀利且即将迸发怒火的眼睛，但他已经无处可逃。

他们保持了一阵这样的姿势，身体上的力道加重了一分后，Tony放开了他。

“上车。”

西装革履的男人转身绕到了车的一侧，Peter带着些侥幸般挺直了身子。男人低沉的嗓音令他仍然有一丝不安，但显然这一刻他逃过了一劫。他跟上Tony的步伐，而后者则为他打开了后座的门。Peter胆怯地抬起头与那双眸子对视，惊奇的发现那棕色的眼眸中竟削弱了一丝锐利。

他动作缓慢地爬上了后座，而Tony似乎正在耐心地等待他坐下来。然而当Peter马上就要坐定时，有力的手掌在他的肩头猛然一搡。Peter毫无防备地趴倒在后座上，而下一秒被用力关上的车门震得他猛地抬起了头。他的腿被用力地蜷缩起来，而后座猛然挤上另外一个人让整个狭窄空间变得无法伸开双腿。

“我给了你钱，你留在我家，”Tony将自己身体的一半重量压在男孩蜷缩起来的双腿上，“这是板上钉钉的交易。”

“这……这是违法的。”Peter努力让自己的声音听起来正义极了，“这是非法交易，这不成道理……”

“‘非法’，”沉重的喘息声掠过Peter耳廓，运动裤的裤带被对方一把扯开的动作令他向后努力瑟缩着，“你指哪方面？”

被完全压在身下的Peter彻底无法动弹，连脑袋晃动的动作都做得吃力。感受到一只温热的手探到内裤边缘，Peter下意识伸手想要去遮挡，然而紧接着被死死攥住手腕的痛感令他下意识倒抽一口冷气。

Tony用力将Peter两只空闲的手腕握在手心，吃力的力度使他的手腕已经开始微微发紫。Peter没能斗过那手掌上的力气，最终双手被重重压在车玻璃上无法动弹。Tony用一只手掌禁锢住Peter两只已经并在一起的手腕，另一只手则径直探向Peter已经被暴露出的私处。

“不行，”Peter让自己听起来有丝生气，“够了。”

“你说了可不算。”身上的男人声音带着隐忍的笑意，而Peter以背对着Tony的姿势跪趴在后座上，这种毫无安全感的位置让他从内而外有着一丝恐惧。皮带被解开的声音响起，紧接着那一只已经开始升温的手掌径直用皮带缠住了他的手腕。从那缠绕的力度来看，他能感受到从Tony身上散发出的怒火和不满，这似乎给他一种糟糕的预感。

下一秒熟悉的身体被撕裂的感受又一次涌来，这是一次生硬而又毫不留情的顶入。Peter的身体下意识向前躲避般一耸动，瞬时的痛感令他无法控制地颤抖起来。“啊……Mr.Stark……”Peter的上身松软下来，柔韧的腰间无力搭在车座上，“真的……太疼了……”

他可以清楚地感受到那异物在身体内吃力地挪动的感觉，没有润滑液的这一次足够令他溢出泪水。显然对方并没有打算适可而止。身体内壁被用力搅动的痛感让他无助的发抖，似乎是太过干涩，顶入的动作停了下来。

“把你的屁股抬高一点，”手掌在他的屁股上用力一捏，“这样咱们两个都会舒服点。”

Peter吃力地挪动着姿势，身体的每一次扭动都给自己的下体带来烧灼的疼痛。“Mr.Stark……”他呢喃着，“别再插了，别再……”

“到这里呢？”突然顶入最深处的异物与疼痛共存的还有敏感点被触碰的火热感受，似乎是恶意的刺激又好像是下意识的动作一般，Tony环抱住男孩的腰间身体缓缓顶动，“我没错吧，kid，是这个地方。”

“嗯啊……你不能……”Peter的手腕下意识使力，皮带将他的手腕勒出红晕，“不要再……你不能……”

“你现在听好了，Peter，”Tony将身体顶入最深处，敏感地带被摩擦到的快感令酥麻感遍布Peter全身，以至于他的听觉已经开始模糊到耳鸣，“三十万，我给你了，你要的我给你了，你该给我我想要的，这是规矩。你明白了吗？”

Peter唇齿之间流出的轻吟是他无法控制的，屁股下意识地向那男人身前扭动想要让那异物再次刺激到敏感点的动作同样也是生理控制所为。下体突然被攥住的刺激令他又一次呻吟出声，已经有生理反应的下体因为温热的包围有一种突如其来的惊喜。

“我……要的不是钱，”Peter努力控制自己说话的声音中不要夹带那呻吟声，“Mr.Stark，你一定误会了。我不需要钱，我……”

在他下意识用身体去迎合那插入身体的异物时，他突然感受到那家伙开始慢慢退出身体。Peter下意识扭转过头，垂在腰间的领带划过他的臀部，而瞬间失去刺激的敏感点此刻如同警钟一般在Peter体内瘙痒难耐。

“……不，”Peter无助的低下头，他不想这样，但他没办法掩饰这个。他低声呢喃着，声线带着绝望的哭腔，“不，别……不能……”

“最好不要跟我提钱的事，Peter，”Tony的声音带着些许冰冷，“我现在干你不是因为钱。”

“我必须说……”Peter剧烈地喘息着，身体向后撤动而体内的敏感点渴望得到下一次触碰，“你——”

像是被Peter这样主动的反应惊到，Tony一时间没有什么动作。感受到下体被温热内壁紧紧包裹住的快感，Tony轻笑着捧住那微微颤动着的双臀。“看来没办法在干你的时候讲道理，”他压低声音，低沉的喘息声从Peter身后传来，“……我听不下去，Peter。嗯？”

身体内敏感点被用力顶撞的感觉简直令他目眩神迷。Peter粗重的呼吸伴随着齿间流露出的呻吟声让整个狭小空间内都充满着情色的意味，因为剧烈顶撞而反复晃动的车身在偏僻的街道角落带着无可描述的可疑激情。

似乎就在他能感受到那深入他身体里的异物开始缓慢胀大并开始抽动时，Peter控制住自己颤抖的声音。“你……没办法用……性……来得到一个人……”

随着一阵热流涌入内壁，Peter的话音缓缓落下。压住他的男人在他开口后一时间没有动作，车内带着暧昧气息的气氛在此刻竟凝固了下来。两个人沉默了几秒钟之后，Peter略显不安地扭过头，仍然西装革履的男人将xing器从Peter体内抽出，深邃到Peter根本看不透底的双眸凝视着Peter的脸颊。

男人将裤子整理好，俯身解开Peter手腕上紧扣的系带。随着支撑点猛然被松开，Peter的身体无法控制地开始滑落。手臂虚弱地支撑住车座，他将自己的身体转正过来，液体从他的两腿之中缓缓流出。

冰冷的气氛令他无法喘息。欢爱之后无法控制的澎湃心跳此刻得不到充足的呼吸，使Peter大脑充血到视线模糊。两个人对视了很久，最终Tony从他的衣兜内抽出了纸巾。

“……擦干净吧。”

打开车门，最后又关上车门。对方没有给Peter留下任何解释的余地，当然Peter也没打算为自己的那句话付诸什么徒劳的解释。

一切都在向歧途蜿蜒行驶，而Peter越来越认为自己应该做一些自己分内的事了。起码不能愧对自己的一个名号。他对自己说。即使作为一个街头巡警他分内的事仅仅是维持秩序，如今的他面对的也或许不仅仅是一个简单的市场老板。

或许他利用这个机会也不是不可以。他苦涩地想。


	4. Chapter 4

04.

潮湿的浴巾略显随意地拉在腰间，清晰可见的温热水珠顺着肩胛的轮廓缓缓滑下。Peter透过被蒸气迷蒙的镜子看着自己的轮廓，勉强可以看到腰间白色浴巾勾勒出的弧线。

或许是他的那句话击到了Tony Stark内心深处的某个点，他们在车上干完一炮之后直到现在他们没有任何身体接触。Peter仔细想了想自己说的话并没什么不对，至少他这么觉得。

可能是他的思想过于保守或者落后，因为Peter笃定的认为性无法征服一个人。

抛开这些不想，Peter认为这并不是他现在应该关注的重点。无比聪明的他早就想好了计谋，所以当他穿着衣服进来时并没有把手机留在外面。这是他唯一可以和外界取得联系的渠道，如今他也只能以这样的方式联络上他的分队长Steve Rogers来报案。

据他的猜测，Tony Stark现在应该在鼓捣他的咖啡机，因为Peter听到咖啡机运作的咔咔响声。不过一会儿他就可以嗅到那苦涩的咖啡味道了，就像他之前嗅到的那样。灵巧的手指已经调出Rogers队长的联系方式，只差摁下通话键。

确认Tony Stark一时半会儿不会突然闯进来干他一炮，Peter摁下了键钮。

心跳提到了嗓子眼，砰砰的响声回荡在胸腔内壁似乎肿胀到整个盥洗室都可以清晰可闻。对面持续沉静了几秒钟后，他的手机突然黑屏。

Peter几乎是难以置信般拿下手机，思考一阵觉得电量应该不至于突然耗光。突然卫生间外安静了下来，咖啡机停止了运作。Peter可以清晰地听到越来越近的脚步声，他有些慌张的把手机塞进浴巾边缘绷紧。

脚步并没有在卫生间门口停下来，这让Peter长长舒了口气。不对劲，他对自己说。他的手机续航时间怎么可能这么短？

突然响起的手机震动令他险些把浴巾松开。猛地从腰间抽出马上就要滑落的手机，是一条短信息。

号码不详。Peter在认真读了一遍锁屏上的这几个字眼之后斗胆解开了手机。仔细想了想自己对Steve Rogers的备注，如果他没有记错的话，他绝对给他的那个勤勤恳恳的队长一个很体面的备注了。

——世界真小，嗯？  
冰冷的手机屏幕显示出简短的几行字。——我们有一个蛮相似的圈子。

Peter犹豫了一阵，侧耳听了听门外的动静。他听不到另外一个人的声音，一切都很安静。

——你指什么？

指尖敲击虚拟键盘，快速发送。似乎之间间隔没有几秒钟，另一通消息便紧接着弹了出来。

——我和你一样存了他的私人号码。这算内部机密吗？  
真不好意思，在我这里从没什么机密。

犀利的字眼令Peter下意识蹙起眉头。面对来历不明的这两通短信，Peter突如其来有一丝紧张感。沐浴后仍然湿润的浴室内有着缓慢的水滴声，滑入Peter耳廓似乎渲染着此刻诡异的氛围。

——你是谁？

犹豫一刻之后发布短信，Peter顺着短信发出的那一秒吁了口气。他知道对方会很快回复他，Peter认为这也没什么可瞒的。

几秒钟过去了，屏幕开始变暗。Peter急忙用指尖触摸屏幕，屏幕又一次亮了起来。看样子对方并没有及时收到他的消息，这样奇怪的来信变得更加诡异起来。

“据我所知，”卫生间外突然扬起声调的一句男声令Peter猛地抬起脑袋，“……那个傻大个从不给外人透露他的通讯方式。除了他通缉过的绝顶聪明的罪犯，或许以及他的队友。”

狂乱的心跳将Peter的喉咙刺挠地即将干涸，一瞬间冲入大脑的震惊与滞销让他的思维顿时一片空白。手中握着的手机黑了屏，Peter在原地呆滞了几秒钟之后迈开了步子。

手掌搭在那门把手上几秒钟之后，Peter深吸口气打开了门。偌大房间内的另一个人正在不远处的床上晃动着杯子，并没有在听到Peter打开浴室门的那一刻抬起眼睑。

这不可能。Peter攥着手机轮廓的指节开始发白，大脑如同生了锈般吱吱乱响。

“你……”Peter开口之后喉咙哽塞，声音变得干哑吃力，“你怎么知道我在给他……”

“科技的力量，Parker。”床上的男人在话音落下后抬起目光，深远的眸色令他一时看不到底，“我有办法拦截你的来电，这不费事。”

“……以及了解你的个人资料。”双脚在身体的转动之下踩在柔软地毯上，Tony从床上站了起来，“你的通讯录里有警察局成员的工作号码，Parker。这很……有趣。”

仍然混沌的思维在听到Tony的这一句试探之后猛然清醒，Peter意识到自己面前的这个男人或许在程序改写上有两下子，毕竟他这两天在Tony家见到的高科技玩意儿已经够新奇了。他在脑海中重复默念了几遍这句话之后蹙起眉头。

“你……认识Rogers。”他短暂迟疑了一下继续说了下去，“你怎么知道我找的是他？”

Tony在听到Peter这个反问之后干脆笑了起来。Peter狐疑的看着男人略显夸张的笑容之后眯起眼睛。

“我从哪儿把你搞来的？”男人背对着他，声音洪亮深远，“黑市。这算什么交易？肉体交易。合法吗？不。所以呢？你觉得我怎么认识了Steve Rogers？”

Peter几乎是无法相信般歪过脑袋。“我从不知道他的工作任务里有通缉过一个叫Tony Stark的罪犯。”

“他怀疑我，但他没有下手，因为他从来没有证据。这个理由足够充分？”Tony猛地侧过脸用余光看他，“某种程度上，我们认识。但我想我绝对没有你了解他。”

Peter僵在原地。

“警察，嗯？”

猛然对接上的深邃目光似乎给了Peter一个激灵，短暂的失神让他面对Tony Stark这样近乎笃定的反问一时间没有办法回应。几秒钟的沉默之后，Peter意识到那双眼睛并没有要移开的预兆，他局促地别过了头。

“……我不是第一个人吧，”像是刻意的转移话题，Peter压低声音开口，“你一定买过不止一个人。”

缓慢的脚步朝他渐渐逼近，Peter飞快的将目光又一次移了回来，目光对接的一瞬他似乎读到那眸中有一丝异常的平静。Tony走到他面前几乎几厘米的位置停了下来，手中的咖啡杯散发着悠远的苦涩气味，这似乎是保持他们之间距离的唯一障碍。

“我说你是第一个，你相信吗？”眼尾夹带着的隐忍笑意勾起了眼角的弧度，顺滑的男声几乎呢喃着从喉咙溢出，“……Cop Parker？”

两人之间几乎呼吸相交的距离并没有使Peter退缩。他大胆地抬起眼眸与那双焦糖色眸子对视，深邃的双眸有着捉摸不透的意味。

“你想洗脱罪名？”几乎是惊讶着的，Peter瞪大眼睛，“不管你买了几个人，倒卖肉体这种行为是足够称得上违反法律的。”

鼻腔中挤出一声轻哼，面前的男人有意无意用一个白眼回应了他。顺势而为般，Tony将手中的咖啡杯放在了Peter面前。一整天的波折给他带来的口渴使Peter没有什么理由拒绝这杯嗅起来无比香醇的咖啡，只是短暂的犹豫他便接过了杯子。

看似警惕地嗅了嗅那咖啡，飞快地瞥了Tony一眼便大灌几口。苦涩的味蕾在一瞬间的刺激下似乎在叫嚣，Peter被滚烫的液体以及喝起来并不怎么美味的味道搞得眉头紧蹙。

紧接着上前顺势环绕着Peter腰间浴巾边缘的手似乎略显不安分，手中攥着玻璃杯的Peter下意识想要躲闪，但他此刻并不占优势的站位以及双手的姿势似乎不允许他这么做，毕竟他的另一只手必须要紧抓浴巾才能防止自己在下一秒就走光。

“你们这行都这么有趣？”深厚的男声贴在他的耳廓嗡嗡作响，Peter甚至可以听到那有力的呼吸声，“……你刚才在恐吓我吗？噢，甜心，我现在有点儿喜欢你了。你可爱的让人着迷。”

“Mr.Rogers很快会发现我失踪了，”Peter咬紧牙关贴着那男人的肩膀低声道，“我会把你对我的所作所为一五一十地说给他听，就以我们现在的这种方式。”

“……很好。”Tony赞许般咕哝着。

“然后你就可以合理的走进监狱，我可以在法庭上控诉你性侵——”

“嘘。”

窜入耳道的温热呼吸让Peter的身体一瞬间肌肉紧绷，不久前划过食道的苦涩咖啡开始烧灼起来，胃内的翻腾感受以及那突如其来的气息让Peter的话语戛然而止。

“……我想你最好深思熟虑再做决定。”

双臂的力道猛然变大，被用力禁锢在怀中的Peter一时间浑身上下居然使不出一点力气反抗。似乎只是一瞬间的事，Tony很快放开了他，顺势将Peter手中的杯子抽开。“谢谢配合。”

似乎是猛然意识到什么不对劲，Peter烧灼般疼痛起来的食道以及逐渐心律紊乱的干涩呼吸都在警示着他或许这些都是不正常的。他的目光吃力地望向那被他喝掉一半的玻璃杯，双唇颤抖着想要发出点什么声音。

“我很尊敬你和Rogers尊崇的正义，Parker。”清晰的男声传入耳洞，恍惚间Peter似乎意会到那语气中令人惊讶的严肃。他的喉咙干涩到无法发声，一时间惊恐的目光被Tony尽睹眼底，“但我不认同你的观点。关于性与爱之间的关系，我认为我有必要纠正你。”

随着膝盖猛地接触地面的一声闷响，Peter僵硬地瘫倒在地。他的视线开始模糊不定，残存的理智和思考告诉他那咖啡里一定添了什么东西。以他这短短的时间内对这个堪称魔鬼的男人的了解，他估摸应该是春药一类的肮脏玩意儿。

恍惚间他似乎看到那男人靠近了他，温热的手穿过他柔润的发丝，力度不大不小。“不管怎么说，我对你很感兴趣。这不辜负你对我的期望吧，Parker？”

下一秒被粗鲁抱起的身体任由浴巾滑下腰间，Peter有一瞬间的耳鸣。毫无规律的呼吸伴随着他近乎紊乱的心跳似乎并不怎么合拍，突如其来的药效让他逐渐陷入了无边绝望。

他不敢承认，他现在有一种令他恐惧的渴望。

被……征服的渴望。


	5. Chapter 5

05.

Peter认为自己一定是疯了，或者中了什么邪。

他是被心脏一阵钻心的剧痛闷醒的。而他此刻满脑子里贯穿着的一个想法令他彻底的认为自己绝对是中了拿药的毒。

尽管他的身体可能此刻并不支持他现在的想法，但Peter认为自己现在必须要干上一炮。更恐怖的是绝对不是谁都可以为他泄欲，而是只有那一个人。

Peter不知道自己为什么会突然想起这些来。他的大脑没来由地想要引导他做爱，就像他现在钻心的心痛一样，他的潜意识告诉自己只有Tony Stark可以救他。

吃力地从床上坐起来，发现旁边的男人睡得很熟。已经是深夜的样子，显然Tony在Peter承受药效的几个小时内并没有对他做任何事，因为Peter没有感受到以前事后下身的酸痛感。

他伸长胳膊按开了床头的台灯，噼啪的声响并没有将那男人唤醒。

Peter承认自己心头是很火的，而且对他来说这些都是耻辱。尽管他刚刚上任没有几个月的时间，但他起码以他实习警察的身份是足够行使权力的，但居然连Rogers警长都没办法压得过Tony Stark，他认为这简直是警局的黑幕。

第一，他现在居然被一个罪犯下了药。第二，他甚至还想要那罪犯和他来一场翻云覆雨，这实在令他难以接受。

Peter犹豫了几秒钟之后还是放弃了。醒来后突然意识到自己在发现和Tony Stark同床共枕之后还感觉情有可原，Peter对自己深感羞愧。掀开被子，他毫不犹豫地走下床。在房间里尴尬地溜达了几圈，却发现根本没有任何其他可以睡觉的地方。

最后他把浴巾铺在地上，准备席地蒙混一晚。

刚刚调整好姿势，Peter将自己蜷缩起来。如同剜了心的剧痛猛然冲上胸膛，瞬间五官扭曲的表情令他险些窒息。猛地将自己从地面上支撑起来，Peter彻底感觉自己撑不下去了。

趁着台灯昏黄的光线，他在一阵头晕目眩后站定，然后冲上了床。身体猛烈的冲击使大床前后晃动几番，背对着他的男人被剧烈的动作震醒，翻过身以惺忪的睡眼迎上灯光。

两个人反应都很快。Peter伸出胳膊想把Tony从床上拽起来，Tony飞快攥住Peter的手腕将他拦了下来。短暂的对峙，Tony彻底清醒。看着Peter又气又无奈的表情，Tony笑。

“药效过了？”

Peter愤懑地看着那双带着些许笑意的眼睛，手上的力道打了一点，但仍然被那手掌紧紧握着。“你为什么给我下药。”他压低声音，努力让自己的声音听起来凶狠而又充满魄力。

“别告诉我你想模仿Steve Rogers。”Tony彻底笑了起来，用力把Peter的手腕别在了枕头上，Peter完全失了重心瘫倒在床，Tony一个反身将Peter的两条腿压住，“甜心，你知道我当初为什么买了你吗？”

Peter恨恨地瞪着他，却没有反抗两个人现在的暧昧姿势。

“……像现在，”两个人对视一阵之后，Tony手掌的力道放轻了些，“我是不是第一个操你的？”

“你就只是想做第一个。”Peter微微斜过眼睛，“……你真讽刺。”

“我想证明一件事情，”Tony突然将上身抬起，并没有将自己全身的重量放在Peter的腿上，“我只需要一个月的时间。如果我输了，一个月之后我放你走。”

Peter目不转睛地凝视着他。“实话？”

Tony面露严肃。“当然。”

“什么事情？”Peter趁Tony将力度变小的功夫向上拱了拱身子，“必须……一个月？”

好像是提出了一个有点困难的问题，Tony很努力地想了想。看着Peter已经慢慢放下防备的表情逐渐晕开，心头竟有一阵奇怪的波澜。

面前的男孩突然倒抽一口冷气，下一秒猛然将自己蜷成一团的样子把Tony吓了一跳。他急忙探过身去，Peter将自己的脸护得很严密。一只手紧紧攥住胸口，突然急促起来的呼吸使整个房间的气氛都紧张了几分。

“怎么回事？”

现在的Tony是真的害怕的。因为他根本不知道这该死的药究竟会有什么样的副作用。

几秒钟的沉默，最后Peter将手掌挪开。额角沁出的细微汗珠在昏黄的台灯下闪着微光，白中透紫的双唇看起来干燥且僵硬。清澈的双眸中带着些许无力，Tony在与那双眸对视后微微眯起了眼睛。

“……那个药，”Peter的呼吸变得急促且毫无规律，“是催情药？”

房间内静的出奇。他看着身上那个男人甚至有点疑惑的表情，Peter开始怀疑或许他们两个人都蒙在鼓里。

“我现在……”Peter努力地将蒙在自己身上的被子以及其他会让他持续燥热的东西都推向两边，最后只剩下他和Tony两个人这样赤裸相对，“我……有点想……”

Tony可以感受到两个赤裸身体间渐渐拉近的距离，身下的男孩开始不安地躁动。一只手捂住胸口像是有点难以忍受的不适，身体像是没有意识般朝Tony下身的迎合好像是一场盛情邀请。

从来没有拒绝过性的Tony Stark在这一刻居然怔住了。因为他压根没有想到过对性事从来都持着拘谨和洁身自好态度的可爱男孩会像现在这样饥渴难耐。

很生涩地用双腿在Tony的腰间磨蹭，此刻Peter的声音几乎是蜂蜜中最甜腻的一舌。Tony将身体微微前倾才能听清楚Peter嘴角流露出的那句话。

“干完这一次……最好忘了我现在的样子……”

像是恳求，又像是暗藏挑逗。Tony侧过眼眸看着Peter微红的脸颊，不知道是那燥热的生理反应引起还是现在羞涩的作为上了头。

他下意识提起嘴角，看着男孩生涩的反应竟来了念想。

“对不起，”双手很熟练地将环在腰间无处安放的双腿放在脊背之上，匍匐下来的身体将两个人的距离拉的很近。此刻那男孩似是含着微波的双眸被Tony尽收眼底，两个人的呼吸交织着像是轻柔的扑送，“……我可能不会。”

唇瓣轻轻送上那甚至毫无温度的苍白唇际，舌尖尝试着想要撬开那入口，但显然Peter并没有给予配合。Tony不厌其烦地用舌尖磨蹭着那咬紧牙关的双唇，房间中寂静地几乎可以听到心跳声。

他已经可以感受到身下的人有了反应。某一处坚硬抵在了他的下腹之上，吻着那唇际地嘴角毫无保留地扬了起来。Tony似乎是带着恶意般将自己的身体缓缓下压，那抵着下腹的坚挺阴茎被摩擦着滚烫发热。

不经意间流露出呻吟的嘴微微开启，而Tony就在那一刻趁虚而入。猛然滑入口腔内壁的舌身这一次十分轻柔小心，摩擦私处的动作却随着那舌尖的律动变得一次比一次重。

口腔内的另一条小舌在躲避他，但这却给了Tony别样的兴趣。他并没有尝试追逐那条舌头，很轻柔舔舐那男孩口中上颚的动作像是羽毛尖端划过龟头般充满诱惑。

“啊……”软糯的声线流溢出轻吟，“嗯……不……”

放开了Peter的唇，因为唾液黏湿而拉长的银线被两个人的呼吸逗得微微颤抖。双眸微张的Peter面色红润，先前苍白僵硬的双唇此刻红润起来，甚至吹弹即破。

Tony用手将男孩的双腿分的更开，而下身因为这样的动作而受到撕扯的私处一瞬间有一阵疼痛感。注意到Peter面露不适，Tony将那指尖放在峃口出轻轻打转。

Peter以为这一次Tony可能会为他们接下来稍微做一些准备，但他显然又把这个人贩想得太过高尚。一阵抚摸过后，Tony开始调整两个人的姿势。当他看到那笔挺的阴茎高高抬起的那一瞬，他下意识闭上了眼睛。

“Mr.Stark，我认为可能我需要……哦……”

似乎没有给他说话的机会，一次缓慢的深入很自然地打断了他。忍住下身紧绷般的痛意，Peter努力调整自己的身体让他变得更加放松。将阴茎越插越深的动作令Tony又一次感受到被一片温热包围的舒爽，他发誓自己每插进来一寸都有一种一泻千里的冲动。

“那天……车上的事情，我……很抱歉。”身体抽插的动作使Tony的呼吸变得愈来愈失去平稳，“我猜……那应该伤到你了。”

环绕上Peter下半身的一只温热的手开始上下撸动，身下的男孩突然开始扭动不安起来。Tony知道自己双重的性器刺激一定让这个孩子有点难以承受，但他没来由地十分乐意看那孩子失态的模样。似乎每这样一次都会让他感到一份快感，这简直令他无比珍惜。

房间内肉体碰撞的声响开始加重，两个人一样粗重的呼吸声似乎伴随着碰撞声一起流露。Tony知道自己已经插到了最深处，身下男孩紧蹙的眉头以及手指紧攥被角的动作已经完全昭示了他一切的享受。

“嗯……Mr.Stark……”微微将眼睛启开一条缝，Peter将自己的身体下意识靠近那个身体，这一次两个人的欢爱似乎比前几次更加轻柔舒爽，“这算药效的缘故么？”

猛然在身体内喷涌而出的温热液体射入Peter的身体内部，这似乎算是Peter这个问句的一个回应。搭在那腰间的双腿顺着那液体喷射而出滑了下来，Tony手掌撸动Peter下体的动作开始加快。随着那动作开始颤抖的身体令Peter又一次短暂失去了意识，这或许是他第一次感受到做爱的乐趣。

随着Peter接连也将自己彻底释放，两个人瘫软了下来。Tony侧过身子企图拿到Peter床头上放着的那卷卫生纸擦掉两个人身上的白浊液体，突然失了力气的身姿猛然倒在了Peter的身上。

听到Tony倒抽了一口冷气，Peter在余温后短暂喘息中开了口。“我来拿可能更——”

睁开眼睛一刹那他盯着那瘫软在自己身上的男人发了怔。

几秒钟的沉默，最后Peter的声音似乎都变了力道。

“你的肩膀……”

凉意伴随着肩头剧痛笼罩了他的所有思维，一刹那浑身上下如同抽空了力气般的虚弱令他甚至失了神。

……他根本不清楚这情蛊给他带来的代价会是什么。


	6. Chapter 6

06.

他们之间的欢爱在Tony发现有血从肩头渗出之后草草收场。被这场面惊得有点不知所措的Tony一时间短暂忽略了自己身体上沾染着的白浊液体。动作缓慢地将自己的下体从Peter体内抽了出来，身体内部猛然空虚的Peter下意识用大腿膝盖处夹住了Tony的腰弯。

Tony侧过眼睛看向他，Peter将自己的上半身撑了起来。“这是血吗？”当他的指尖试图触碰到Tony肩头的血珠时，那肩膀猛地向后一个躲避。

“怎么会有——”

Tony突然轻笑了一声打断Peter，然而Peter完全注意到那轻笑之后有点唐突的目光游离。“干我们这行总要受点伤的。”这样的语气听起来竟有些毫不在意地洒脱，“可能是我动作大了点——这一次。”

好像算是蒙混过关，Tony弓起身将床头的纸巾抽了过来。仔细地将两个人身上的污浊擦拭干净，Tony可以感受到朝他投射过来的笔挺目光。

动作很麻利地将旁边摆放在枕边的浴巾拽了过来，然后轻快地披在肩头。“等我去厕所处理一下，”Tony俯着身子轻声道，“最好躺在这里不要动，小心它们顺着你的腿流出来。”

Tony的眼神顺着那瘫软在床上的双腿之间看去，而那床上的人下意识用被角遮住了那片污浊。看着Peter呆滞的愣在原地确实不敢动作，Tony才缓缓地向后退去。直到几步之后Tony确认Peter不会跟过来之后，他飞快地闪身朝洗浴间大步而去。

猛地把洗浴间的门摔上，他一个俯身将背上的浴巾抽了下来。由于那干涩棉线猛力地擦过伤口，突然刺得他后背生疼的伤口令他下意识抽了口气。双手支撑在那洗手池边，Tony望着面前镜子中的自己开始深呼吸。

几秒钟之后，他缓缓地将自己的身体侧了过去。短暂地闭上眼睛，像是做了几秒钟的心理准备般，Tony终于看向了镜子中的自己。

一道几乎皮开肉绽的撕裂从肩头的一侧深入另一侧的肩胛骨下。

那不像是新鲜的伤口，因为并没有流出这伤口程度应该有的血量来。Tony总感觉这伤口像是由内向外破裂开来导致的，但他又实在想不起自己究竟做了什么会导致如此严重的撕伤。

从洗手池旁的抽屉中翻找一通，Tony勉强找到了小半瓶已经有些陈旧的消毒酒精。尽管他知道这个伤口长到他自己可能不能使这酒精完全覆盖，但他总觉得自己应该做点什么来缓解这伤口带给他的疼痛。

在拧开那瓶盖的一瞬间，扑鼻而来的酒精气息几乎使他的意识蒙上了一层迷离。眼角余光瞄见自己脊背上的伤口，Tony猛地一咬牙。

顺着那肩头的开裂处，Tony倾斜了那瓶口。冰凉的酒精顺着那伤口的开裂处向下侵蚀，瞬间如同刺骨的疼痛刺激令他猛地抓紧了洗手池边缘的瓷边。

“嘶——”

倒抽了一口冷气，Tony感受到那酒精似乎顺着伤口深入的地方流淌到了尽头，他的视线也不能详尽地捕捉到最后。酒精在伤口上的刺激让他短暂地麻木了伤口的疼痛，趁在这个时候他飞快地又一次披上那浴巾，然后很巧妙地发现刚刚自己披过这浴巾的地方已经染上了鲜红。

Tony始终还是没能想明白这伤口为什么会存在。看了看手腕上的表，已经是天快要亮了的时间点，然而这伤口的疼痛钻得他没有任何困意。Tony计划着自己应该在今天抽时间去好好见见他那个该死的合作伙伴Rhodey，尽管如果他坦白说自己吃下了那个药粉一定会引得Rhodey一串惊诧的目光，但Tony现在迫不得已要了解那家伙的副作用了，一切越来越让他感觉到奇怪。

在原地看了看自己镜子中反射出的疲惫脸颊，Tony用力眨了眨干涩的眼睛。突然想到床上的那男孩还等着清理身体，他用手将自己从水池旁推开。

把浴巾拉紧之后，Tony打开了洗浴间的门。从远处看着那床边照射过去的昏暗的灯光，床上依稀可以从那被子下看到的包裹住的身体若隐若现。

“……Peter？”

一边攥着那浴巾的一角，Tony一边朝那隆起慵懒地走着，“来吧，坐——”

走到床边轻轻掀起那虚掩着的被角，Tony突然把自己的下半句话收了回去。床上那脖颈无力地侧向一边，欢爱之后由于体力消耗而分泌出的汗水打湿了男孩暗棕色的发梢。Tony听着那熟睡后流露出的轻柔呼吸声，原本想将那双腿分开伸手为他清理的动作隐蔽了回去。

迟了几秒钟的时间，Tony将自己的身体俯得更低。双眸几乎贴着那绵软腰线仔细地在Peter身体上下认真地打量了很久，最后还是没有在那身体上发现任何一道如同他脊背后一样的伤口。

Tony蹙紧的眉头微微舒展。但一切让他更想不通了，关于如果这伤口是因为那药粉而为什么Peter却毫发未损这件事。

他突然发觉自己在知道Peter没有像他一样受伤以后竟松了口气。

※

昏暗的楼道静得可以吞噬任何一个人的视线，至少在这楼道的一扇锁紧门前踱步几十个来回的Happy已经感觉自己要与这黑暗融为一体了。

冗长的楼道夹杂着Happy一次次踩在地上的焦虑脚步声，碰撞在四下墙壁上甚至有着收拢着的声音回响。

似乎是等候了很久，最后突然顺着那楼道另一头一直到这房间门口的白炽灯猛然接连亮起，一时间没能接受刺眼光芒的Happy下意识眯上了眼睛。

“这算是我第一天上班吗？”Happy从眯缝着的眼睛缝隙中看向走廊尽头轻缓朝他走近的Tony，内心深处涌上来的怒火还是被那带着些许戏谑的调侃压下一些，“我居然被我的下手叫到了我的办公室里来。”

伸手摁响了手中的摁键开关，Tony率先走进了那房间。房间内上一次与客户谈判留下的尼古丁气息甚至还有一丝残留，这意味着这个房间自Tony上次离开后就再也没人打开过。

Tony很自然地坐在了那把转椅上，身体略显僵硬地微微前倾。

“希望你把我叫过来真的有什么很重要的事，”他微微眯起眼睛，指节在转椅的扶手上轻轻敲打，“而且我声明，我今天来这里其实是有约的。”

很明显地注意到站在那张桌子前的Happy脸色有点僵硬，Tony有点忍不住嘴角颤抖起来的笑意。“……生意上的约会，你看起来是想多了。”

“我以为像您可能被警察局盯上了这样的措辞足够把您吸引过来了，”面前被西装包裹地有点轮廓分明的Happy显然是强忍着不满的意味，语速逐渐加快，“我感觉这应该对您很重要了。”

从Happy开口的那一刻起，Tony开始从自己的胸前口袋抽出了一支烟。然后随着Happy的两句话彻底落下，Tony拿出打火机并点燃那只烟头的动作也一气呵成，吸入尼古丁诱人气息的一刹也随着房间内回归寂静之后吐出了一串烟圈。

两个人对视了很久之后，Tony眼前那臃肿的身形已经被烟雾彻底模糊。

唇尖抿了抿那烟嘴处的软涩，熟练的手指将那口中的烟蒂轻轻夹到一旁。见那眼前的烟雾已经有点碍眼，他很自然地舒了一口气，口中剩余的烟雾顺着那一口气顺带着带走了两个人之间的一团迷灰。

“说完了？”

指尖在转椅的扶手处敲打着类似节拍一样的奏点，目光笔直的凝视着对面的那双眼眸。

“您应该有点反应的。”似乎是不敢相信般，Happy将双手摊在身侧，“我……认为这次是认真的，因为他们好像不打算只派Rogers一个警探来了。所以如果——”

“所以如果就算他们来了再多的人，”Tony抬高音量打断了他，将那支烟送到嘴边缓缓一吸，“也没办法找到Peter Parker。”

话音落下后，烟雾又一次弥漫于两个人之间。升腾在房间上空的尼古丁气息笼罩了两个人舒张着的肺叶，一瞬间房间内要命的寂静也似乎是Tony意料之中的。

几秒钟过后，Happy面露疑惑般向前走了一步。

“Peter Parker？”他的语调上扬，似乎是难以置信般，“那个——”

“抱歉我又打断了你，但我打赌那群蠢货是来找他的。”他从那转椅上起身，右手中夹着的烟蒂被他顺手按压在桌面上熄灭，“就算是一个再不起眼的小警探失踪了这么长时间也总会引起怀疑的，更何况我还替他拦截了来自警察局的几十通电话，”从面前那张桌子上绕开，Tony在原地脚步顿了顿，“……但Rogers从来没找到过这个地方，所以你不相信我吗，Happy？”

仍然是一头雾水的Happy急忙将目光紧随着那朝房间门口移动着的上司。“我没明白，Boss。所以我们应该暂时停止交易吗，以及最近查的紧这个事怎么处理？”

“只要那孩子一刻在我手里，我就不会让那些愚蠢到破解不开我那防火墙的警探找到他。”手中攥着的遥控器按下了键钮，面前的房间门向内弹开，“顺便问一句，你来的时候有没有见到Rhode在附近？”

身后传来一阵思考过后的咕哝。“可能没有，Boss。没那么容易能见到——”

似乎是计算好了般在Happy的话音开口道一半之后突然打断的手机铃声在Tony的衣兜内响起，他估摸着应该是来自那已经逾时一个小时的Rhodey打来的电话。当他口中念叨着“今天实在抱歉，Happy，我可能打断你次数有点太多了”这样一句话时，手机上浮现着的陌生号码令他微微蹙了眉头。

心头突然浮现出的一个名字好像是心灵感应般出现。

铃声响起第二轮之后，Tony摁下了接通键。他没有选择开口，这样来历不明的电话他从来不接，但他总感觉可能他应该接通这一次的电话。

电话两端沉静了很久，最后另一头传来一阵很无奈的轻喘。

“……Mr.Stark？”大脑深处似乎有什么被唤醒一般在听到这个称呼之后瞬间血脉喷张，“你……在哪里？”

“我不知道……不知道怎么回事……”

“那种感觉又来了，”电话那头毫无规律的呼吸声使他下意识捏紧了那手机边缘，“所以你……现在能回来吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

07.

显然Rhodey算是来得比较是时候了，因为他如果再晚上一秒就拦不上Tony的跑车了。

说实话Tony已经把和Rhodey会面的事情抛之脑后，一时间涌入他大脑信息里的事情多到让他开始有点忙乱。先是Happy告诉他关于警探开始通缉他地下项目的让他有点反感的事情，再是那个被他下了药的孩子给他打了一通求救电话——然后就是Tony打开远程拦截系统时看到的Peter给Steve Rogers通了三十五次电话的记录。

他不知道Rogers是怎么预感Peter失踪的事情与他有关，但他总觉得绝对和Peter脱不了干系。原本已经有点愤懑过头的情绪在听到汽车侧面车窗被一通乱砸之后差点燃烧到极点。

“非要这个时候吗？”大力将车窗摁了下去，Tony把墨镜猛地扯了下来，显然窗外的Rhodey是打算和Tony来一场畅聊的，从他拍打车门的力度就能看得出来。

实在没什么心情和Rhodey耗费时间的Tony顺手开启了车门。向上升起的跑车车门似乎对于Rhodey来说已经没什么可惊讶的了，毕竟Tony这种五花八门的跑车他也已经坐过不止一次。

侧身钻入车身，Tony猛地一脚油门让刚刚坐定的Rhodey险些一个趔趄。“去你家谈吗？”耳边强烈的跑车引擎几乎埋没了Rhodey的声音，于是他把音量放高了些，“我他妈刚从酒吧出来，不说别的，我真是卖不出去我那个——”

“你那个该死的什么情蛊？”脚下油门加速迅猛的Tony朝他轻哼一声，“我劝你赶紧回炉重造。”

听到Tony这样一句狠话之后，Rhodey猛地看向了他：“你找到了顾客？什么报价？”

不知是因为Tony腿部用力太大，还是听到那情蛊二字给他的一种生理反应，脊背上尚未愈合的伤口突然一阵钻心的疼痛。Tony几秒钟都没有回应Rhodey的两个问题，因为他压根不知道该如何组织他突然涌上喉咙的一大堆挖苦言辞。

最后他还是稳了稳情绪。“你知道你这个药有什么该死的副作用吗？伟大的Rhode药师？”

跑车的引擎声小了些，因为道路上塞车的缘故Tony不得不把车速放慢。完全夺走他等候耐心的那通电话让他此刻无比烦躁，或许这份烦躁更多的还关于那一长列拦截电话单。

“副作用很大，”身体另一侧死死抓牢车把手的Rhodey坦诚承认，“这就是为什么所有人在听了之后并不打算购买它，因为胜率太低了。”

猛然一脚刹车踩到底，Tony直接把车停了下来。似乎是不敢相信般，他生硬地扭过头，紧接着迎上Rhodey更加难以置信的目光，胸膛中燃烧起的怒火几乎将Tony的耐性全部烧光。

“……你没告诉我。”一个深到肺叶的深呼吸，Tony努力把自己的语气放得平稳且听起来不那么恼怒，“你不觉得你应该提前告诉我这些？”

显然Rhodey更加不能理解Tony为什么这样生气，甚至气到他可以感受到那空气中传递过来的语无伦次。他迅速朝车窗后方张望一眼，在听到一连串要命的车鸣催促之后选择直接回答：“你忘了吗，Tony？我的意思是，我只需要你把它推销出去，然后我们再谈关于售后这类的——”

“很好！”被车后刺耳的车鸣刺激到有点忍无可忍，Tony又一次踩实油门从原地冲了出去，“现在你的顾客已经吃下了你的药粉，所以我现在必须知道它的副作用是什么，就是这样。”

把墨镜戴上后的Tony用余光根本看不清身旁的Rhodey究竟是什么样的表情，但他可以听到从旁边男人喉咙里发出的细微抽气声。几秒钟的沉默，Rhodey将手放在了Tony的肩膀上。

“你卖了多少钱？”耳边男人惊喜的语气几乎是发着抖的，手掌下意识大力摇晃Tony肩头的动作弄得他有点心烦意乱，“你卖了多少钱，Tony！”

“你他妈要多少钱？”

根本没有任何眼神交流，Tony的目光没有离开前方那片已经开始没什么车流的马路。

“二十一万，美金，”Rhodey的声音已经开始颤抖到让Tony几乎开始怀疑是不是自己的耳朵出了问题，“Tony，你告诉我你卖了多少？”

听到那个数字之后的Tony猛地转过了头，掌心在方向盘左侧猛地一个用力，随后又是一脚踩到底的刹车。车被他就这样停在了路边，Tony直接将安全带甩在了一边：“你告诉我你那个药到底有什么他妈的用值得二十一万，以及它那个你一直没说的副作用到底陪不配得上这个价钱？”

Tony完全在那双暗棕色的眸子里看到了震惊与一头雾水后的不解，显然被自己的好友突然一通大吼确实是有点突如其来的。惊喜过后Rhodey短暂的让自己的心情沉静下来，但面对Tony这样恶劣的态度想必Rhodey也没办法好语相向。

“你发什么火？”对方的音量也随之抬了起来，“你想知道为什么，那我来告诉你：因为它会让两个人通过性来产生依赖，如果在一个月时间里没有爱上彼此就会死，这他妈就是副作用！”

两个人的对吼似乎就在Rhodey的话音落下后就静止了。跑车内甚至还存留着两个人因为怒火而气喘吁吁的声音回荡在耳边，以及Tony刚才摁下的转向灯还在规律地咔咔响着。车边一侧摇下的窗户可以涌进来一阵微风，而透过那墨镜死死注视着Rhodey的双眸有着不易察觉的滞销。

“死得不好看吧？”Tony微微提起嘴角，声音变得比先前沉稳了许多。

像是突然被问住了，Rhodey皱起眉头仔细考虑了几秒之后抬起眼睑。“下蛊的人身上的伤口，被下蛊的人噬心的疼痛，这些都是没办法医治的……所以没人愿意尝试这个，这是失败的发明。”

几秒钟沉默之后突然飞向Rhodey肩头的一拳彻底把身旁的那个人打到不知所措，紧接着Tony由于摆脱了安全带束缚之后可以弯起身来的动作双手死死掐住Rhodey的脑袋不放手。

“你丧心病狂了吗？”Tony几乎是从牙缝里挤出的一句话，“你他妈发明了个什么玩意儿？！”

“你——”立刻开始拳打脚踢想要挣脱Tony禁锢的Rhodey连续几拳打在Tony的肩头，然而下意识想要保护自己背后伤口的Tony双手瞬间松开了力量，“我就是想知道这个世界上还他妈有多少人愿意用生命换一份感情！”

“你是不会懂，你永远不会懂，Stark，你看不起什么爱情，所以我也不奢求你能明白这个，”在看到Tony无力坐回驾驶座后，Rhodey低喘着斜视他，“我只要你帮我问问有没有人需要这个，而不是让你理解我为什么要发明这个东西，你也没必要知道那么多。”

Rhodey在说出这些之后可能意识到自己伤了Tony的心，因为他似乎从Tony沉默的侧颜中看到了一丝僵硬地不适。他不知道那是因为自己说了什么太伤人的话，还是因为其他的原因，毕竟Rhodey从来没把Tony Stark呛到说不出话来。

驾驶座之间静了很久，最后Tony从衣兜内掏出了他的手机。

“我会让Happy在十分钟内把钱打到你的卡上，”Rhodey绝对不相信这样干涩的语气竟出自永远风光的Tony Stark口中，“现在你立刻下车。”

显然Tony的这一番话更让Rhodey云里雾里，突然被掀开的车门让Rhodey有那么一刻手足无措。似乎意识到自己闯了祸的Rhodey在座位上舒了口气，随后扭过头试图说出道歉之类的话。

“拜托，Rhode。我现在不太想听你说话。”

Rhodey感觉喉咙里干涸地像卡住了什么东西。“我可能说得有点——”

下一秒Tony俯身摁下Rhodey安全带键钮的一个动作似乎表明了他是下定了决心想要让Rhodey离开，弹开的安全带使副驾驶座上的人瞬间摆脱束缚。紧接着Tony坐了回去，手肘靠在车窗处扶着太阳穴一言不发。

几个心跳的时间，他听到身旁的人开始动作。

“听着，哥们儿。我很真心地希望你能遇到你生命里最重要的那个人，只是你应该改改你这个坏脾气。”

Tony微微偏过头，从余光看到身旁的人最后一条腿已经迈出了座位之后，很干脆地将车门启动了关闭。他似乎可以从那车窗外听到某个正在呐喊着的声音，但Tony庆幸自己这架高档跑车的隔音效果还算不错。

心中杂七乱八的事情加上脊背上伤口的疼痛正在严重消磨着他的耐性，甚至包括他在听到Rhodey那番话之后从胸膛中洋溢起的一份说不上来的干涩。

“我现在是不是应该安装一个什么倒计时的装置，记录一下我的死期？”

踩下油门，向着那个男孩的方向，Tony从嘴角轻蔑地哼出一句话。

※

脊背上的钻心疼痛让Tony把钥匙插入锁孔的动作颤抖且无法精准控制力道。他明白他迟早应该适应这个，因为他已经可以预测到那个顽固的家伙估计在一个月之内无法接受他们两个会产生感情这件事。

开启房门的一瞬间，冲入耳膜的似乎是一阵若隐若现的呻吟声。下意识加快脚步的Tony将目光锁定在床上那个隆起的人形之上，大脑内猛烈充斥着的不安感几乎将他的愤怒吞噬。

听到脚步声的Peter瞬间从被盖中探出了头，在看见是Tony之后又一次瘫软了下去。然而脚步气势汹汹的Tony似乎并不打算就这么停下来，以及在看到Peter似乎身上没有什么异常伤口后又一次涌上全身上下的怒火甚至要烧破Tony大脑中残存的理智细胞。

下一秒几乎掀翻整个房间的怒火瞬间点燃了整个房间的消沉气氛。Tony一个用力便将Peter身上覆盖着的被子掀翻在地，紧接着展露在他面前一丝不挂的身体使他毫不费力地便可以将那孩子禁锢在自己身下。

被Tony的愤怒吓到的Peter几乎手足无措。“Mr.Stark……”

“你着什么急？”用力攥住两只纤细手腕的手力道很重，几乎下一秒就会青筋暴起的疼痛令Peter不禁咬紧牙关，“三十五通，嗯？电话被拦截的感觉不太好吧？找不到你的警官一定急坏了？”

面对着突然俯下身来几乎要贴在鼻尖上的那张几近扭曲的脸，Peter试图将脑袋偏向一边躲避。手腕上的力度甚至仍然在加重，Peter几乎感觉自己的手掌开始麻木。

“你还是想办法打给他了，对吧？”拍打在脸颊上的粗重呼吸让Peter闭上了眼睛，然而一直缠绕他的那份心口上撕裂的疼痛同时也让他呼吸加剧，“我答应你一个月的时间，你就以这样的方式出卖我？嗯？”

“我……我必须逮捕你……”

从胸膛深处挤压出的一声要挟几乎是让Tony出乎意料的。一瞬间恢复沉静的房间似乎昭示着下一秒会发生什么，而Peter紧闭着双眼却已经感觉到原本拍打在脸颊上的呼吸开始疏远。

紧紧压持着手腕的双手突然松开了Peter，下一秒猛然将双腿打开的动作似乎毫无疑问便拉伸到了Peter穴口仍然没有恢复的部位。Peter的柔韧性好得惊人，起码Tony永远都可以把他的腿开到最大。

“逮捕我，”将身体逼近那穴口的动作几乎让身下的男孩低喘出声，因为那里多次被插入已经开始泛起红肿，“你预测不到会有什么样的下场，Parker。”

Tony当然从来不害怕被逮捕。首先他绝不会给任何一个警探任何这样愚蠢的机会，退万步来讲，就算他被逮捕锁在那么一个像是为狗准备的笼子里，他总会有办法逃出来——这完全不成问题。

但现在的现实是，或许Tony等不了一个月的时间，包括Peter。

随着一个大力的挺身，多次被扩张已经开始适应尺寸的甬道十分配合地吞噬着此刻侵入的阴茎，而这几乎是毫无阻碍地让Tony把自己插到了最深，尽管甬道内的干涩让Tony挺入的动作略显吃力，但他根本不想考虑那些。被突然侵入的Peter瞬间缩起上身，那突然撕裂身体的疼痛几乎掩盖了心口所有的不适感。

“别这样……”Peter的声音几乎是哭喊出的，“我……我承受不了……Mr.Stark……”

“你不该叫我回来，”Tony根本没有给身下的人任何一点适应的时间，用力顶撞那身体的动作几乎要将脊背上的伤口再一次撕裂，以至于他此刻沙哑的声音几乎从鼻腔中挤出，“告诉你的警官，你现在正在被一个顶级通缉犯操的说不出话，还有你如果没有这个人你根本活不下去，”他的声音因为撞击的用力而喘息不稳，而下半句的声音几乎是呢喃出来的低沉，“……我罪大恶极，可能终究逃不了一死。”

一次一次顶入体内的力道让Peter一时半会儿根本无法回答Tony的低吼，更何况他知道现在Tony所说的任何一句话都是带着愤怒。他很想承认自己确实是打通了报警电话，但他起码在拨出那电话的时候还是想起了他们之前谈好的约定。

Peter也说不上来自己为什么会相信一个罪人，但他还是选择留下一条后路——他没有暴露Tony Stark的住址，以及他的工作地点，包括自己的身份。

由于疼痛而洋溢出眼眶的生理泪水顺着脸颊埋没入那床单之内，湿润了的布料颜色要比任何一块都要深上许多。Peter注视着身上那表情僵硬甚至毫不掩饰怒火的男人，嘴角无力地向上抽搐。

“我只是觉得……”Peter的呼吸幅度被一次一次的撞击所支配，“我只是觉得……我像一个笑话，一个玩偶……”

“我……只不过是你千万个泄欲工具中的一个……而……已……”

Peter的声音被一个迟缓动作紧接着突然加大动作幅度的冲撞彻底吞没，被呻吟声所占据的喉咙几乎冒不出多余的任何一个声线。他已经意识到自己完全把身上的人激怒，但他竟然没有办法开口说上一句抱歉。Peter说不上来自己现在是什么样的感受，因为他说出的这些话都是自己的真情实感，以及他真的被这样剧烈的冲撞顶到无法正常呼吸。

紧接着那低垂至耳边的带着喘息的词语一字一顿，几乎是费劲了那喉咙中的任何一丝力气。

“……我要说你是第一个，你相信我吗？”

Peter在听到那几乎颤抖到已经无法控制的声音之后心口竟要命的一阵酸痛，而这似乎和他先前的疼痛不太相似。身上的人动作有所停滞，而Peter无法缓和下来的剧烈喘息以及他此刻难以控制的生理泪水令他下意识闭上了眼睛。

“你的Rogers警官一定告诉你任何时候都不要相信Tony Stark的话，”身上的男人似乎挤出一声轻笑，“你确实是我第一个买回家来的人，”

“……以及不管你相不相信，你也会是最后一个我买下来的人。”


	8. Chapter 8

08.

“如果你想走，”将身体从他体内抽出来的那一刻，有着高潮过后无力沙哑的嗓音粘附在Peter的耳膜之上。

“……现在就走吧。”

Peter在只有银白月光的黑暗下根本没办法记得清那个人在说出这句话时到底是什么样的表情。他从来没有真切地体味过Tony话语背后的情感，也或许是他从来不把这些表露在可以被人察觉的表象之上。

所以Peter真的走了。如果他真的看清了那个人的表情，或者听到那嗓音背后的无力感和由于没有办法做出挽留的无可奈何，Peter认为自己是不会走的。

※

清晨的纽约拂过鼻尖的味道很温柔，那是Peter已经将近半个月都没有细细品味过的享受。从Tony家收拾了自己的衣物和一些日常用品打包，一切准备就绪时已经是太阳初升的样子，身上还穿着自己来时的那样一套衣服，以及衣兜里放置着被解开拦截状态的手机。

似乎在推开Tony Stark高档别墅的防盗门那一刻，Peter有意无意地向后扭了一次头。他不知道这样的动作到底是出于何意，或许是对这个和他厮混了两个星期的罪人告别，但他也说不上来什么。

扭过头的时候，Tony靠在旋转楼梯的扶手上看着他。那张脸孔上没什么表情，Peter一如既往地看不透那双深邃的眼眸，以及他仍然读不懂那副神情究竟是什么样的意味。

Peter朝他露出了一个很生硬的微笑，可能算是出于陌生人之间的告别礼貌。他知道自己走出这栋别墅之后最先去的地方一定是警察局，他也清楚Tony Stark肯定也知道这一点。

在他转过身准备关上门的时候，Peter几乎是下意识地又一次扭头看向了他。

“你知道我是警察，”Peter短暂的顿了顿，似乎这样坦白身份还是他们之间的第一次，“所以你……不应该做点什么吗？”

Peter本来想说的再直接一点，但他还是没有说破。似乎是潜意识的，他害怕自己说得太明白，而Tony Stark或许真的会那样做。

“与您告个别？”

一个似乎是嘲讽般的提升语调扬起，楼梯扶手处的男人靠在身旁的扶手很自然地提起了嘴角。当然Peter暗示的并不是这个，而Peter也相信Tony完全可以猜得到Peter在说什么，而他的这个挑逗状的反问似乎只是一个玩笑。

“我们很快会再见到的。”动作有些僵硬地在扶手上倚靠了一秒后挺直了身子，Tony微微眯起眼睛，“起码相信我这一次，我尊敬的。”

Peter越来越无法捉摸这个人的心理。就像他疑惑的那样，早在他刚刚住在Tony家没几天的时候就已经被其看破了身份，显然对于Tony Stark的高科技他这种低幼的卧底方式完全是纸糊老虎，而他却从来没为自己身边安插着一个警察而不安。

也或许作为掌握一手高科技的Tony Stark，他并不惧怕警察局的人肉搜索一系列排查，甚至他或许有足够的方式在被通缉之后再全身而退——但就像现在Tony把Peter就这样很自由地释放出家门，如果他一直在等某个机会的话，Peter也感觉现在应该是时候了。

按Peter的逻辑，Tony应该在Peter走出这栋别墅直奔警察局之前就把他彻底断了气，至少这样可以保证他的住所不会曝光给警察局的任何一个警探。

但显然没有。Peter甚至没有发现Tony Stark任何一丁点想要杀掉他的欲望。

“在法院？”Peter像是回应他的嘲讽一样，操着同样的语气偏过头看着他。

后者朝他微微提了提嘴角，然而这样的细微动作很难被察觉。

没再说什么多余的话，Peter最终很干脆地回过头踏出了那桩台阶。随着那防盗门被他用力合紧的一声闷响，他与别墅内的人彻底就这样隔离在两端。

Peter突然觉得自己应该对Tony Stark说点什么，但他最后还是退了回去。

他想劝他自首，因为那样很有可能减刑。

但Peter最终砸了砸自己的脑袋。

“这样的罪人，死刑也罢了。”像是很轻蔑的语气，Peter侧目看了看那被窗帘包裹着十分严实的窗框，最终迈开了步子。

但是Peter从来没有真正想过任何一个人就这样去死，甚至包括现在这个似乎罪大恶极的Tony Stark。

※

从纽约郊区到主城区的距离并不太远，Peter打了一辆出租车大概也只是一个小时的样子。在距离警察局一个街道远的地方下了车，站在警察局背后的一列栅栏前定了神。

他只需要大概十几分钟的时间就可以走入那个警察局的大门，或许在他踏进Steve Rogers办公室的那一刻会迎来一众警察同事的围攻打探，然后他就会像他谋划的那样把自己与Tony Stark相处的这十几天一五一十分享给自己的同事们，或许他会忽略到他们两个做爱的事情，但他也一定会把锁定在手机内的目的地地址传送到机关档案，顺便告诉Rogers关于那个地下拍卖场的详实，这样Tony Stark的犯罪事实基本上也就敲定了。

似乎咬定这样一个念想闷头走下去根本就是一瞬间的事，但Peter一时间竟有那么一刻的犹豫。

Peter抬起眼睑准备斟酌该如何迈出下一步的那一刻，从前方不远处映入眼帘的一列警服巡逻队土壤令他僵在原地。似乎是潜意识使然，Peter飞快地转过了身，盖在脑袋上的鸭舌帽被他压得很低。

几个健步，Peter迅速把自己闪身到与自己不远处的转角背后。心慌意乱的剧烈心跳使他的呼吸变得有点急促到反常，那一刻突然从心底里萌出的一个令他有点不安的想法压得他喘不过气。

Peter发现自己根本没办法踏进那警局，甚至面对他昔日的同事。同时他也明白自己这样下去可能最终会落得一个包庇的罪名，但好像这并不足以让他下定决心去与他的同事们面对面。

他对Tony Stark的态度似乎并没有他想象中的那样决绝忌恨。Peter攥紧了拳，侧过脸目睹那一列巡逻队的最后一个人消失在视野之中。

“一个月的时间……也不会太久吧。”

※

第二次的性爱在Tony的腰侧留下了一道伤口，这让他有些为难。让他庆幸的是他只用在下一次和Peter欢爱时遮住上身就可以遮盖住他的两个伤口，但又让他无奈的是他根本不知道自己究竟还要再添多少道这样的伤口。

从上一次受伤后就开始在家里备上酒精的抽屉里抽出一瓶未开封的，Tony微微吃了力将那瓶盖松开。挥发出的酒精香气窜到鼻翼中似乎是有点恍惚般的一瞬麻痹，利落地从桌旁抽出棉签蘸取酒精涂抹在伤口上的动作娴熟流畅。熟悉的刺痛感在伤口上存留着似乎也只是几秒钟的事，脸上绽出的一瞬僵硬随着疼痛减缓慢慢舒展。

将上身换成了宽松些的衣服，Tony踱步走向客厅的沙发前坐下。Peter离开别墅已经将近一天的时间，这与Tony的预算已经超出了四个小时。

Tony确实是可以确定Peter会回来的，这似乎是显而易见的——那个药效使他们不得不黏在一起，起码可以轻易看到彼此。

只是他没有想到会这么久，就连Tony大脑中预算好的情况B都不太现实。

Tony没有在Peter离开时在他身上留下行踪记录仪，这显然是毫无意义的。他可以想象到Peter会向他的警察伙伴们透露一些细节，但他总感觉Peter应该不会冷酷到一五一十全部倾露，更何况这或许对Peter也没什么好处——和一个通缉犯发生多次关系并不怎么说得出口。

顺手从放在沙发旁的烟盒中抽出一支，右手拿起的打火机很清脆地点燃一跃火苗。随着短暂吸入后的肺叶舒张，从口中吐出的苍白烟圈蒙络眼睑。

小心翼翼地将身体靠在沙发上，却发现脊背上的伤口并不能完全适应这沙发的靠垫。Tony意识到自己应该为他现在的身体状况挑选上一款更加柔软的沙发，似乎大脑当中蹦出这样的想法听起来是略显苦涩的。

当那支香烟已经燃到唇际，Tony很轻快地将那烟蒂碾在桌前的烟灰缸内。口中余留的一口烟圈没有被他及时吐出，突然一阵并不剧烈的敲门声使他险些咽下那一口雾气。

把那口烟雾存留在口腔中暖了几秒，顺着Tony从沙发上站起的动作缓缓流溢出嘴角。走向那扇门的动作轻且缓，最后他把身体微微侧在防盗门的一侧。

又是一连串略显焦急的敲门声，Tony从大门中央的猫眼看到了那个男孩微卷的棕发，以及被广角猫眼扩大后显得格外醒目的眉眼。似乎是下意识的，Tony朝那男孩的背后瞧了一眼。

随后他下意识勾起了嘴角，压下门把手的那一刻似乎是十分冷静的。

随着那扇门向内张开，Peter猛地抬起了眼睑。两个人的目光猝不及防地对在一起，Tony几乎是很自然地挑起了眉毛。

没有给他挖苦的机会，那男孩直接从背后拎起了一个被塞得很满的塑料袋，移开目光的一瞬间似乎是有点仓促的。

“……我去给你买了些药，”Peter把脑袋偏向一边，抬起塑料袋的那只手看起来已经拎了许久，甚至在指节留下了压痕，“我……总感觉你的伤口一直没怎么好。”

猛然跃进心房的一阵吃惊之中似乎夹杂着某些异样的意味，霎时呆滞在原地的Tony竟前所未有的手足无措。那朝他举起的塑料袋似乎持续了很久，直到那男孩用略显不解的目光抬头看向了他。

僵硬地接过那塑料袋，接在手中的分量掂起来是不轻的。似乎是为了缓解这一刻的尴尬，Tony笑了出来。

“你的Rogers警官允许我养好伤再去就范？”将手臂搭在门框上，Tony的语气似乎是有着些许调皮的。

迎上Peter目光的居然是那焦糖色眼眸中一闪而过的温柔。有那么短暂的一秒Peter以为自己一定是出了差错，直到最后他真的发现那双眼睛中的意味似乎有点不太对劲。

“我……打算一个月之后再告诉他。”

注视着男孩将那目光又一次仓促地移向了一边，Tony在短暂的沉默之后提起了嘴角。

他突然感觉自己也没那么差劲了。


	9. Chapter 9

09．

后来Tony仔细想了想，自己从来没有和社会上的正直层面人士这样近距离的相处过，至少他从来没有和一个警察在床上亲密无间甚至身体接触到完全契合的程度。

也就是说他也从来没有遇到过现在这样的问题。

“你有没有想过你不干这一行，现在会怎么样？”

当Tony把他最后一滴精液顶入那温热的甬道深处，他知道自己身上的某一个新的地方会开始剧痛，流脓发炎，然后他再以各种各样徒劳的方式去解决那些伤口，最后徒劳而终。身下的男孩在最后一次顶入之后浑身紧绷，那样贴合身体的契合会让两个人一瞬间充实着浓烈的安全感。

这一次Peter没有发出以往那做完之后的一口长舒气，在听到Tony的低喘后两个人下意识的瘫软，Tony很自然地将怀中的身体抱紧，那算是他们刚刚开始的习惯。

Peter贴着他的耳边，两个人的距离被拉得很近。几乎是在听到Peter的那句类似询问的呢喃之后，Tony缓缓地将自己的身体抽了出来。

短暂的沉默，Tony长舒口气后平躺在Peter身侧。

“……没想过。”他闭上眼用力揉了揉眼皮，“可能就像这个年龄该做的一样？我们这个年龄该做什么？”

“结婚，生子。”

Peter几乎是不用思考的，他瘫软在床上一动不动，双眸紧闭，流露出的低声呢喃暴露出剧烈运动后疲惫的样子。

似乎这两个词是Tony从来没有在他的生活中遇到过的，在这些字眼跃入耳边的时候身体猛地一颤。微微偏过头看旁边人的侧影，Tony从昏暗的台灯光下可以看到Peter额角沁出的晶莹汗珠。

最后Tony发出了一声像是轻蔑的笑。

“和谁结婚，”他抬了抬眉角，“我怎么告诉她我和一个实习警察连续做了将近两个星期的爱？”

显然这样略显调戏的语气让床上的另一个男孩彻底害羞，突然从他身边坐起来的身体在灯光的照射下皮肤嫩皙且健康。“……我就那么一说。”

在Peter从床上站起来的时候Tony很巧妙地看到随着他站起来的姿势从大腿根部流下的白色液体，Tony欠过身环住他的腰。

“我和你去浴室。”

从Peter试图回到警局但最后还是保留信任返回Tony家的那一天开始，Tony发誓自己能感觉到他们两个人的关系开始有所改善。可能一个月的时间并没有那么长，就像Peter想的那样。

可能这也是Tony打算真正开始付出一份真心的契机。

似乎是想想就很可怕的，Tony是在某一天为那毒药留下的伤口涂药时突然有的这种想法。

不过不知道Tony是已经习惯了这样，或者是他的错觉。伤口的蔓延速度从刚开始的瞬间破裂逐渐变成了如今的慢慢烙印，最后再缓慢的拉出裂痕。

轻轻揽住Peter的后脊，下一秒很自然勾住Tony脖颈的手臂轻软的搭在肩膀。一个略显轻松的抱起使两个人的距离又一次拉得很近，从Peter身下流溢出的精液摩擦在Tony的小腹之上。

Tony自从上身受过伤之后便没再两个人面对面时脱下过上半身的衣物，而这样的异样似乎是现在和Tony又一次这样距离拉近才让Peter彻底意识到。

拉住Tony的衣领，Peter微张着眼睛。“你的伤好了没有？”

就是Tony把Peter抱到浴缸中的空当，拉扯着Tony领口的力道摩擦过Tony肩膀和后背上的两层伤口，突然袭来的刺痛完全是他毫无防备的。一阵很不自然的沉默，最后Tony略显吃力将Peter放在了浴缸内。

“当然。”发现Peter还在盯着他，他飞快地看了那双眼睛一眼。

打开水龙头，飞跃出的水花是不带什么温度的。被凉水激到的Peter下意识将双腿向后蜷了起来，而猛地被暴露在外面的红润穴口下意识吸引了Tony的视线。

“你给我看一眼，”试图压过喷洒的水花声，Peter把音量抬得很高，“把你的衣服撩起——”

突然探下身来的动作让Peter话头的声音戛然而止，随即脊背猛地磕响浴缸壁的响声听起来确实是疼了一些。暴露出的后穴被手指插入的动作显得有些突然，而Tony似乎也是恶意的一次挑逗。

绷紧双腿的Peter将脚掌搭在浴缸壁，指节深入甬道略微用力挑弄内壁仍然残留着的温热湿润。微微大力的指节弯曲使Peter下意识抓紧浴缸壁，齿缝间倒抽的声息似乎寓意着身体上的疼痛。

“还……还来？”

Tony勉强可以从那强烈的水声中听到Peter微弱的轻喘，但此刻略显收敛的恶意已经在甬道渐渐变得清润后力道变轻。下意识抬头看向Peter的表情，从那微微蹙起的眉毛中似乎看到了他想看到的意味。

随后他在猛力深入那甬道的一次动作之后定格下来。“以前你没有这样清洗过吗？”

顺势将水龙头关闭，浴缸内仅剩下水滴拍打在湿润池壁的水声。下一秒从那喉咙中传出的细微喘息声让Tony下意识提起嘴角，随后手指缓缓抽出甬道的动作被拉得很长。

突然的目光相遇让两个人之间的气氛变得有点奇怪的微妙，Tony一瞬间似乎忘记了伤口的疼痛。

最后Peter挣扎着从浴缸中站了起来，下意识抚在胸口的动作似乎在他喝下那情蛊之后就很经常放在手边的姿势。

“我总感觉最近好多了，”Peter若有所思地抚在心口，“我起初以为是因为……那个催情药的原因。”

如同敲击心口的一句若无其事的话头直接滑入心房，Tony下意识抬起眼皮看着他。对方并没有挪开那目光，两个人完全没有防备的对视似乎这一次变得有些微妙。

说不上来是什么原因，Tony突然感觉好像有什么不对劲让他一时间无话可说。

最后他伸出了手，Peter很自然地将手掌放了上去。Tony微微一个吃力，Peter从浴缸里站了起来。

“那个药，”Tony在Peter贴在自己肩膀准备迈出浴缸的那一刻沿着他耳廓呢喃，“它不是催情药。”

猛地抬起眼睑的那一双棕色瞳孔撞入了Tony的视线内，柔和的浴室灯光映在瞳孔内的光芒有轻微的反射线条。

短暂的沉默，Tony似乎有那么一瞬间想要庆幸刚才打断了Peter的那个关于伤口的问题。

他可能不想告诉他关于那个情蛊的事情。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

本来Rhode是有点惊讶Tony Stark居然主动邀请他到地下交易场去和他谈什么他所谓“很严肃的事情”，因为他从来不相信Tony会给他带来什么严肃的事情。

最后当他敲响Tony的办公室门而房间内许久没有回应时，Rhode突然便感觉可能有什么不妙。不知道是他的习惯使然，还是一切都是真实的，他完全可以从那扇门的缝隙中嗅到一股无比浓烈的尼古丁气息。

又是一记猛锤，听到房间里似乎有人回应。Rhode用力压下门把手，紧接着从开启的门缝中挤压出来的一团浓雾令他下意识便咳出了声。

“你他妈抽这么猛，你不要命——”

瞬间冲上脑壳的无名怒火让Rhode有点控制不住自己的情绪，透过浓烟看到工作桌前扶着额头的那个熟悉的男人，他几个箭步便冲了过去。朝Tony挂在嘴边的烟蒂抡出手去，眼看就要捏住那双唇夹紧的烟蒂根部，低垂着脑袋的男人抬起眼睑。

目光对视的那一秒，Rhode的手腕突然悬空停止。

一条触目惊心的深紫色裂痕顺着那还突起胡茬的下巴处直接延伸至侧颈的动脉边缘，几乎肉眼可见的血肉模糊完全把Rhode惊得毫无动作。

最后一口烟圈从略显苍白的唇际弹升在Rhode的眉眼处，他下意识眯起了眼睛。对面呼出的一口气将两个人之间的迷雾吹散，Rhode勉强可以透过那烟气看到那张脸。

“……上帝，你最好告诉我你是怎么搞的。”

顺手从身旁拽过一把转椅，Rhode很干脆地坐了上去，身体微微前倾的姿势试图把Tony脖颈上的那道伤口看得更清晰。

一时间房间内静的几乎可以让Rhode听到自己的心跳声，Tony从始至终没有再抬起头和他对视。一切发展趋势让Rhode越来越摸不着头脑，以及关于Tony一动不动的沉闷样子，那是Rhode完全从来没有见过的模样。

两个人沉默了很久，Rhode始终在等待着Tony先开口，但显然对方也在沉默不语思考着该如何说出他们之间的第一句话。直到最后Rhode急迫地想要追问，面前的男人突然抬起了头。

干脆地将指间的烟蒂怼在工作桌上，Rhode从那双可能因为疲劳而略显黯淡的眸子里看出毫无表情的冷淡。

“我不干了。”

一刹那房间内凝固起的窒息气氛令Rhode下意识眯起眼睛。

“不干什么？”他几乎是不敢相信自己的耳朵般将脑袋探得更近一些。

“……人肉交易，”云淡风轻的语气中似乎夹杂着一点隐匿着的无奈，“现在开始结束了。”

目光紧锁在Tony并没有刻意掩藏的脖间骇人伤口，Rhode盯着那裂痕皱起了眉，压低声音的质询夹杂着些许警惕。“你被发现了？”

很自然地和Rhode对视，注意到他无比警惕的目光之后他下一秒便提起了嘴角轻笑。身体微微向后倾倒，Tony似乎是想要倚靠在椅背上，但最后还是固定在原地。“把你吓到了？”指尖在脖颈处示意一下，动作轻缓自然。

“这是警察干的？”Rhode的尾音完全是拉紧的，“那些鬼东西不怕砍这里会杀掉你？”

这一句反问似乎已经可以完全表达出Rhode此刻掩饰不住的愤怒，他确实是没有想到Tony会被警察迫害到这个程度，甚至居然打算放弃他数十年一直热衷着的工作。

他本以为面前的男人会顺着他这句反问破口大骂，毕竟对于Tony来说那些警察完全在他的手中仅仅是脆弱的棋子而已。目视着Tony朝他轻微的摇了摇脑袋，然而下一秒Tony突然攀上领口处的手夺走了Rhode的视线。

随着那指尖一次次顶开衬衫纽扣的动作反复，衬衫后的肉体渐渐看得明晰。解开纽扣的动作十分自然，当最后一颗纽扣彻底被解开的时候，斑驳不堪的胸膛彻底暴露无遗，瞬间瞪直目光的一双眼睛几乎要撑开Rhode的眼眶。

一条条和那脖颈上伤口几乎一模一样深浅的裂痕似乎在微弱的灯光下还闪烁着血光，甚至其中几个看起来略显陈旧的伤口已经开始淌起了脓。Rhode一时间在看到这幅恐怖的模样几乎想要惊叫出来，但哽咽在喉咙的干涩让他无法出声。

刚刚还想惊吼出关于警察为什么会对他下手这样的问句时，Rhode突然浑身上下一个颤抖，这样的情形似乎让他想起了什么。

几乎是难以置信的，Rhode目光紧锁着Tony毫无表情的双眸，唇角不自然地微微颤抖。

“……别告诉我，”在注意到Tony随着他阴暗下来的面色后赞许的提起嘴角后，Rhode瞬间垂下头捏住眉口。短暂的沉默，他简直难以接受般抬起了头，“别告诉我你……”

“还有七天，”Tony的呼吸如同拉风箱般沉重干涸，微微提起的嘴角似乎带着无助的冷笑，Rhode可以把那肺叶中吃力的轻号听得一清二楚，“……没戏了。”

五官完全扭曲成一团的表情几乎把Rhode眼中的Tony也扭曲成一团乱麻，一瞬间什么都数不出来的窒息感让他开始质疑他眼前看到的一切都是否真实。

下一秒他几乎是吼出了声。“你疯了吗？这是毒药！你明白吗？”

跟在他话音后的一声轻笑似乎又一次激起了Rhode心中的恼怒与震惊感，看着面前Tony似乎毫不在乎的表情，他简直不敢相信这居然是Tony Stark能接受和干出来的事情：“会死人的，你现在明白了吗？”

“有生之年，我居然也能听到你的自我剖析，”Tony眯起眼睛看着他笑，“果然你做出来的东西没一件是好的。”

Rhode将脑袋撇向一边，最后一阵用力的深呼吸之后又一次怒视向面前仍然一副放纵模样的Tony。“没时间和你开玩笑，Tony！”他努力压低声音的低吼仍然带着难以控制的颤抖，“你给你买下的那个人下了药，如果你们不能相爱，那你们——”

“无所谓。”从上衣兜内掏出一支香烟，Tony用右手僵硬地启开打火机，跳跃的火苗将面前的那张亮滚烫到模糊，“他是警察，我到底也是死路一条。”

语气像是故作镇静的毫不在乎，火热的烟灰由于指尖的颤抖散落在另一只手背上，刺得他皮肤发疼。

※

Tony的伤口在被Peter发现之后变得更严重了，而这也是他为什么突然对一切可能性都放弃希望的原因。

他明白Peter Parker没办法接受他利用毒药来骗取感情这件事，面对生死他也是发过誓的绝对不会把情蛊的事情透露给他。他们的时间已经不多了，本来就有什么在吞噬着Tony的念想。

他会对这个孩子产生爱吗？无关性爱的那种，最纯洁的东西。

Tony没接触过爱情。或许在一个月前他的耳朵里听到这样一个陌生的词汇会让他感到无比可笑，毕竟他从来，也从来没有人试图把这个词用来放在Tony身上。

在他最后一次和Peter做爱的时候， 那只温热的手掌似乎是不受控制地试图从Tony覆盖好的上衣衣下游走入他的胸膛，一时间场面的发展趋势几乎打乱了他抽插的几次冲刺动作。

他下意识用力抓住了Peter的手臂试图阻拦他，但已经晚了。从那手指触到他腰间的某一道仍然湿润的伤口开始，随着手掌向上移动的幅度越来越大，Tony完全已经控制不住那手臂的力道了。压在身下的男孩瞪大双眼，他知道Peter摸到了什么。

Tony当然从来没有想到过Peter会在他们两个为解决药效而做爱时有这样的回应，从始至终他们做的每一次爱都只是Tony对Peter的干涩顶入以及Peter出于生理反应的呻吟，一切只停留在这样的情况段内发生或结束。

这是Peter的第一次回应，猝不及防的触摸完全撕裂了Tony这么久以来在Peter面前的所有防备与伪装。那手臂的力量要比此刻的Tony大很多，手臂上也存留伤口的疼痛让Tony根本没办法用上力气。

那只手在Peter惊恐的注视下用力掀开了Tony的上衣，下一秒Tony试图将身体向后躲避却扯痛了背后的一串伤口。

“……这是怎么回事，”男孩喉咙中几乎是挤压出的低喘包含着那甬道内猛烈紧缩的惊恐身体反应，“怎么会变成这样？”

Tony在那一秒不知道如何回答他——他知道自己现在是什么样子，行尸走肉般的躯壳，以及没有任何心理防线和支撑力的空洞幻想，可能算得上是濒死之人的绝望。

几秒钟的对视之后，Tony将自己的身体顶入最深，已经开始略显干涩的甬道再一次被Tony的这一次猛力刺激引得温热潮湿，而身下的男孩在一声轻喘之后仍然紧紧抓着Tony的衣角。

“……别抓着我，小鬼。”说不上来那是什么感受，明明可以达到高潮的一次猛力抽插似乎并没有给他带来太多快感，黑暗中他们都看不清彼此眼眶里好像泛起的氤氲。

Tony不想利用那个男孩与生俱来的纯粹和善良来绑架感情，这也就是他不愿意告诉Peter那个情蛊究竟是什么的原因。他设想过如果Peter真的知道这毒药会让两个并不彼此相爱的人一起死亡，或许Peter会勉强自己来接受Tony——但Tony厌恶虚假的东西。

其实后来Tony自己也想过，当初给Peter下情蛊的时候他究竟是什么样的心境。他不相信自己仅仅是抱着对这情蛊的好奇态度才这样下了手，尽管Tony Stark一向喜欢这样的新奇感受但显然关乎生命他不太乐意开这样的玩笑。

可能是Peter的那句话，关于……他不相信性爱可以拥有一个人这样的理由。

Tony把牢牢抓在他衣角的手推开，而涌入那甬道的温热液体也象征他们的这一次就此告终。缓慢将自己从Peter体内退出，在黑暗中他可以轻而易举看得到那双凝视着他的眸子。

“等一下，”Peter努力将自己坐起来试图抓住Tony的手腕，而后者则很干脆地从床上跪坐起来作为回避，“……让我看看吧，Mr.Stark。我想看看你怎么了。”

很自然地将自己的上衣拍散褶皱，Tony将自己的裤子也收整好。自从身上的伤口越来越多，他们再也没有赤裸相对过——然而这也完全引起了Peter的怀疑。

轻微的一个摆头的动作，Tony向后撤了一步，黑暗中看不太清他露出的笑容。

突然想起不久前他们提到的某一个话题，关于爱情的意义——这样的问题好像都是Peter提出来的。

“我没想过这种东西，”躺在Peter身边，当时的Tony这样回答他，“……但可能，有时候爱情可以拯救一个人。”话音落下，Tony突然改口，“不，两个人。”

就像现在。

※

“反正我已经这个样子，你不介意帮我一个小忙吧。”最终又一次赤身裸体，Tony把他所有的伤口都暴露在Peter的视线之下，感受不到伤口因为动作幅度的撕扯而刺骨发疼，视线内的男孩表情瞠目结舌到已经说不出话。

“揭发我。”一字一顿从喉咙里挤出的字眼像是命令，这是Tony从来没有在Peter面前如此严肃的语气，“包庇不是一个警察该干的事情。我拍卖你，包养你，威胁你，绑架你，”说到这里，他不知道是自己在颤抖，还是那身下的男孩，“……这些是我的罪。”


	11. Chapter 11

11.

关于人肉交易所的执牛耳者宣布解散团体这件没办法放在新闻上播出的新闻也足够在黑市上传播甚广，这也只有Tony Stark的名声才能做得到。为了逃避自他公开宣布这个决定后朝他的号码拨来的无数合作老友的逼问电话，他很干脆地利用被他施展在Peter手机上的拦截技巧摆脱了一切麻烦。

也不算一切，他感觉自己现在的这个麻烦应该是挣脱不掉了。

他不知道Peter算不算是答应了他，因为在他提完那句话之后Peter就起身离开了——留给他一个似乎是惊惧的目光，但他也说不上来，可能夹杂着那么一份不快。

Tony其实是想不太明白这个孩子这样的反应究竟是为什么。自从他像是突发奇想然后提出了那么一个无厘头甚至听起来有点疯狂的提议之后，Peter似乎再也没跟他说过一句话。Tony就当他在自己做决定，Peter选择一个人待在卧室里整整一天。

一天二十四小时的时间对于先前的Tony Stark似乎简直就是折磨，毕竟度日如年的日子让他早就想过得充实。

他不知道现在该如何计算一天的时间，或许快到他只用感受身上愈发难忍的疼痛就可以完整的度过一天。

嘱咐Happy把交易市场彻底封闭，Tony算是勉强忙碌着从交易场回来。他必须把交易场上所有的交易记录都亲自清空，即使他知道如果Peter真的向Steve Rogers或者什么警察交代了他的一切事实他的这些举动也都是徒劳，但他起码不打算把他一个月前买下Peter这个记录留在交易场内。

很奇怪的，他不想承认Peter是他用钱买下来的。

钥匙孔转动两圈有着干涩的咔咔声，Tony没有用太大力气便推开了防盗门。从交易场回来已经是接近晚上的九点钟左右了，按理来说这并不是他和Peter的正常作息时间，起码现在这个时候Tony通常刚从交易场处理完订单回到家里，而Peter也刚刚从浴室里冲凉回到卧室钻研几本Tony眼里无聊透顶的书。

此刻房间内漆黑一片，Peter没有开灯，整个客厅静得可以听到Tony自己的心跳声。他下意识朝卧室的门缝瞥了一眼，依旧没有发现什么光亮。

突然下意识有点什么不安的Tony没在原地驻足太久，甚至连客厅的灯没有打开就朝卧室疾步冲了过去。没想过Peter会出什么事，只是这样反常的举动令他心里不安到发慌。毕竟他并不那么了解关于这个情蛊对被施药者的伤害究竟有多大。

大力推开卧室的门，动作幅度的突然拉伸甚至扯到了脊背上残留着的伤口。房间里漆黑一片，一时间Tony站在原地努力用鼻腔捕捉着那男孩身上熟悉的味道。

他没想到自己的这个房间居然这样黑，也有可能是Peter把窗帘拉上的缘故，以及房间内与室外的光线差异过大，双眼几乎没有任何反应以及适应的时间。正当他打算用左手摸索着打开房间的照明灯时，一只温热的手掌突然攀上了他胸前衬衫的纽扣。

Tony的动作猛然定格，那男孩的动作小心翼翼像是生怕惊动了他一样。解开纽扣的动作并不怎么娴熟，似乎是生硬地用一只手顶开那纽扣的缝隙，又费力地将纽扣挤出那出口同时还警惕不要触碰到Tony的胸口。这样的距离已经足够让Tony分辨出他了，鼻翼内喷涌而出的熟悉甜香味道让他有那么一刹那想要把那男孩环抱在怀里。

说到那男孩的体香，Tony一直想不通他为什么身上有一股清透到令人难以置信的淡淡香甜气息。甜而不腻的那种味道，Tony一时间不知道用什么词语来形容那个——很多次他想把这样的味道锁入味蕾，就像永远可以铭记这样一股味道一样，他从来没有在任何一个品牌的高档香水记住过这样一种自然的气味。

他克制住了手上的动作，男孩解开他的最后一颗纽扣，Tony的眼睛渐渐地已经可以从黑暗中分辨出Peter的轮廓。发现男孩似乎是什么也没有穿，甚至他从Peter的下身都没有看到内裤的痕迹，他很自然地提起了嘴角。

“这算是什么答案？”说不上来Tony现在的语气算是什么，似乎是勉强出的打趣，“你想好了吗？”

Tony是有点想不通Peter这样究竟是什么意思的。按理来说这并不在他的预想范围内，至少他从买下Peter开始都没有遇到过任何一次Peter主动来迎合他的时候。

此刻有点莫名其妙加速的心跳让Tony难以控制想要看着Peter的眼睛，逆着窗户斜射进的勉强月光他根本看不清Peter的眸子。

Peter在听到Tony略显沙哑的嗓音之后略微顿了一下，然后将Tony的衬衫向后撤去，布料摩擦在胳膊上的伤口让Tony下意识咬紧了牙关。似乎注意到Tony有点不适的表现，Peter把动作放得柔和下来。

“……想好了。”

Tony的衬衫被褪在了地上，下一秒男孩抓住Tony皮带扣的动作似乎有一点颤抖。显然从Tony推开门之后Peter摸向他纽扣开始一切就已经暗示到不能再明显，直到Peter的这个动作开始，Tony已经完全可以明白这男孩的意图。

伸出手箍住Peter的肩膀，将他向后推搡的动作力度大了一些。他们距离床沿的距离并不太远，所以Peter只是向后退了三步左右就已经被推在床上。显然Tony突然的主动让Peter一时间有点发慌，下一秒在Tony马上就要双膝跪在床上准备抽开皮带的那一刻，Peter猛地坐了起来。

两个人的距离突然被拉得很近，Tony可以感受到Peter喷洒在他上唇际的温热呼吸。

Tony总感觉那男孩有什么要说，耐心等待着他开口的原地不动让他双膝跪起来有点发酸。似乎是过了几秒钟的样子，Peter把手放在了Tony的肩膀上，手掌并没有使太大的力气。

最后Peter将他翻滚在床上和他一起躺下的动作同样没有怎么费力，因为Tony压根没有想反抗他。在床上乖乖听话从来没有属于过Tony Stark，毕竟他永远都是这一切的主导者，但今天他觉得他们两个人都有点例外。他仔细想了想，或许这是他和这个孩子最后一次在床上这样赤裸相对了。

然而下一秒突然跨坐在他身上的Peter彻底让Tony一头雾水。

指尖触碰在皮带扣的动作似乎是毫不犹豫的，这一切都进行得很快。Tony几乎是带着些诧异意味的盯着Peter抽开他皮带的动作，然后是褪下他的西裤，指尖勾取在内裤的边缘，似乎是犹豫了那么一秒将最后一层衣料蹭了下来。

Tony的身体反应还没有太过明显，所以那性器被暴露出来的时候似乎让Peter一时间有点发愣。他扑哧一声便笑了出来，觉得这孩子这样生涩的主动有点可爱到有趣。“这一个月还没让你学会点东西吗？”他轻轻地坐起了身，“什么都不做，它能硬吗？”

此刻手足无措的Peter静静地坐在他的大腿上看着那性器发呆，两个人短暂的沉默了一阵之后，Peter抬起头看着他。

“为什么要我揭发你……”不出意外的话，Tony似乎是听到这个原本清透的声线此刻有点颤抖，“我……我们……”

似乎是有点颓废的，Peter坐在Tony的腿上垂下了头，视线捕捉不到究竟是飘忽到了哪里，后半句呢喃出的话Tony没办法听得太清楚。努力把自己的身体坐起来可以和Peter距离更近一些，Peter始终没有抬起头看向他。

男孩的头发蓬乱无章，Tony从那发尾嗅得到有点陈旧的洗发水味道。吹了一口气让覆盖住Peter眉毛的一撮毛飞起来，Tony几乎是笑着说出来：“这不是你该干的事情吗？”

抓住Peter垂在身侧的手，他顺势将其放在自己此刻半硬半软的阴茎之上。这一次Peter没有抗拒他，握住性器的力道甚至有一点下意识的加大。Tony注意到Peter开口似乎想反驳自己刚刚反问他的那句话，他不想给Peter说话的机会。

“尊敬的Mr.Parker，我现在向您自首。”似乎是郑重其事的，Tony看着那双在黑暗下仍然有神的眼睛放下了语调，“我贩卖人体，靠倒卖身体赚取客户的包养费。我不仅干过这些事情，我还——小鬼，你的力气有点大了。”

撸动性器的动作有点生涩且突然，然而Tony不确定Peter究竟是有意无意，每一次上下撸动的动作都可以触碰到尖端最敏感的位置。他不确定Peter究竟有没有认真把他刚才的那些话听下去，不过在这样的情况之下似乎没有人谈的下去这样严肃的话题。

这样反复的刺激已经足够让Tony的下体完全肿胀，而这似乎就是Peter这样做的目的。男孩突然直起了身，双膝在Tony身侧缓慢地向前移动。原本还有点困惑Peter做这一切究竟是什么来由，而当Peter最后将两腿的位置固定在Tony腰间时，他下意识勾起了嘴角。

“你真是让我……说不下去……了……”

尖端突然触碰到柔软穴口的触感已经足够让Tony倒抽一口气，然而Peter将身体缓缓下坐的动作使那温热的甬道逐渐吞噬了他挺立的性器，那内部并没有先前那么湿润，想必这样干脆的没入一定让Peter也不太舒服。

Peter一次便把Tony的下体坐到了最深处，Tony几乎是毫不意外地注意到那男孩的双腿微微颤抖。这种突如其来的姿势Tony从没想过会被用在他们两人之上，因为他从来没有遇到过Peter这样主动的样子。

似乎是坐在原地短暂适应了一下身体被填满的感受，几秒之后Peter才开始缓缓动作。一次次从原地坐起来又压下去的动作刚开始是缓慢的，看得出来Peter从来没有尝试过这样的姿势。对于Tony来说那甬道内的感受还是一如既往的温热紧致，甚至那是他一直都在流连的感受，一个月来他每一次没入那个地方都会暗自感叹一次他此刻的快乐。

他不知道Peter是不是也像他一样心不在焉。此刻Tony脑子里想到的东西太多了，他不知道人在面临分别的时候是不是都有这样的举动，因为他可能压根没遇到过什么分别。他对Peter那甬道内的一切是那么熟悉，他知道Peter这样坐下来自己便可以轻易地触碰到他体内的敏感点，同时他也知道可能Peter加快速度之后两个人都会很快喷涌而出，这种快感是他永远都想要铭记于心的。

肉体一次次碰撞的声音干涩生硬，可能是因为这一次没有润滑的缘故，他们彼此之间接触时没有那样淫乱的水声，但这种紧致之下摩擦在彼此皮肤上的感受却异常的亲密无间。不知道是今天他们都太累了，还是这样做爱的方式真的太过直接刺激，当Tony将精液射入Peter甬道深处的那一秒，甬道内被湿润后的滑嫩让Peter彻底坐实在Tony的大腿上，这是他们今天最深的一次顶入。

他可以看到Peter额角不知道是因为爽还是疼痛沁出的汗珠，Tony抬起身子环住了他的肩膀。

Peter的眼睛里似乎噙着什么湿润，Tony不确定那是怎么来的。他这一回没有躲避Tony的目光，从他坐在Tony阴茎上开始一直到现在都没有开口说过一句话，此刻Peter微微张开了嘴。

Tony今天出奇地不想听到Peter说太多的话，因为他总感觉说出来的话恐怕对于他来说他不太喜欢听。下意识便用嘴唇止住了Peter马上就要喷薄出的声线，似乎很容易便可以探入口腔深处的舌尖仅仅在唇际掠动一圈，最后缓慢退开。

深入在Peter体内的阴茎没有完全硬下来，Tony勉强可以控制那阴茎在甬道内左右移动。Peter从喉咙中轻轻溢出了一声闷哼，而Tony带着些许笑意看着他，两个人似乎头一次在做爱时静成这样。

“……明天我去警局。”

突然一声无力的宣告，没来由打在Tony的耳膜上竟有丝生疼。

静了几秒，Tony没有放下嘴角的笑意。看着Peter似乎是下定决心的严肃表情，他总感觉这样严肃的气氛放在他们此刻的姿势上面有点诡异的违和感。他没有停止阴茎在那甬道内的顶动，微微偏斜过脑袋的动作像是询问。

“记住我的罪名，而且你可要一五一十的把我对你干的所有事都告诉你的警长，”Tony把他和Peter的脸距离拉得很近，几乎是贴在Peter唇角的呢喃携带着温热的气息，“……想想你以前怎么威胁我的。”

下一秒突然环抱住他腰间的力道有点大，触碰在他脊背上交杂着的伤口，但两个人突然肌肤相贴的距离没来由的让Tony感受不到太深的疼痛。

Tony分辨不出贴在那耳边的急促呼吸究竟是怎么回事，他不相信那是Peter的抽泣声。

而本来已经做好在他射精完成后身体某个新的位置就要开始生成伤口的疼痛准备时，他却发现这一次他没等到那个。

这一次他没有再填新的伤口了。


End file.
